Broken Crown
by NowImfrozen
Summary: Sequel to "The Battle of Arendelle." The royals find themselves in another war. This war is not like the last. Allies will turn against each other,even the sisters will end up against each other. Will these royals find themselves broken?
1. War

Woohoo here's the sequel to "The Battle of Arendelle" yay! I hope you guys like this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own frozen.

Elsa looked around at the men who currently occupy the council room.

They all had a look of uncertainty and fear.

"What do we do? Your Majesty." A Dignitary asked.

"The Southern Isles lost many fleets so we don't have to worry about them as much. Weselton is still a very strong kingdom, they have weaponry we still don't hold..." Elsa explained.

"Weselton must be strong considering that the Southern Isles have many allies and they were chosen to help." A General said.

Elsa nodded. "We will need our allies." Elsa said.

"Which of our allies should we ask for assistance?" A councilman asked.

" I would want Corona to help considering the fact that they also have high tec weaponry... Plus they are always willing to help. We are family after all." Elsa explained.

"Shall I send a letter to the King of Corona?" A General asked.

"Yes." Elsa said. "when will they hit Arendelle?" Elsa asked.

"10 to 15 days at the most." A Dignitary said.

"Why didn't you call General Ander to this meeting?" Elsa asked. "He is in charge of collecting the troops." Elsa said.

"Since he is new we didn't know where he lives." A General said.

Just then a knock was heard.

A guard opened the door and Ander walked in.

"Sorry I'm late. The servant had to tell me where to go." He said taking a seat. "Can someone please enlighten me on what is going on?" He asked.

"The Southern Isles and Weselton declared war on us. The King of the Southern Isles is infuriated that his son was killed and he wants Arendelle. Weselton is simply just the help." A General informed.

"Okay well what are we going to do?" Ander asked.

"We're asking Corona for assistance." The General said.

Ander nodded.

"They will be here in 10 to 15 days so Ander I want you to collect the troops and weaponry." Elsa ordered.

"Yes,Your Majesty." He bowed his head.

"We have to inform Princess Anna, Your Majesty." A General said.

Elsa bowed her head and closed her eyes.

'I can't do that to her again' Elsa thought.

"I don't want her fighting." Elsa said.

A Councilman unrolled a contract.

"We knew you would say that..." He said.

Elsa looked over the contract.

It restricted any future monarch to change the signed contract or destroy it. At the end it showed her fathers signature and Anna's beside it.

Elsa sighed. "Why does he want Anna to be in a war so much?" Elsa asked.

"He always told us that she was a natural fighter and would help us win any war and sure enough she did help us win the wars." A General said.

Elsa nodded. "It doesn't say I can't fight."

"He wanted the Princess to fight so that the King or Queen didn't have to. I'm sorry but Arendelle can survive without the Princess but not you Your Majesty." A Dignitary said.

Elsa wanted to knock his teeth out right there but she knew he was right.

"Tell me this. What are Dignitaries and Council members for?" Elsa asked.

"We help run the kingdom with you. We handle taxes and laws and such." A Councilman explained.

"Then I will leave you guys in charge." Elsa simply said.

They all looked at each other.

"El- I'm mean Queen Elsa, they will act like loss puppies without you." Ander said.

Surprisingly some nodded.

"Who was in charge after my parents died and I wasn't at the age to be Queen yet?" Elsa asked.

"Us and... Princess Anna." A Dignitary spoke.

"You were always in your room so she helped plan things and such. She couldn't do really important stuff since she was only sixteen but still she helped." A Councilman said.

Elsa didn't even know Anna did that stuff. Now she felt even worse for shutting her out.

"Your men will take care of Arendelle while I go with Anna and the troops to war. I will hopefully have Corona with me as well. It is a easy battle men. Don't fret." She said standing up.

"Yes, Your Majesty." They all said and bowed.

Elsa walked out of the room.

Ander followed her.

Elsa shut to door to her room.

She kicked the door and threw her books. She sat on the floor and cried.

"I can't do this to you again Anna." She cried.

Ander opened the door and sat by Elsa.

He hugged her and she snuggled up to him.

"I can't do that to Anna again." She sobbed.

He stroked her hair. "Anna will understand." He soothed.

"She just got married and finally healed!" She sobbed.

"You would be surprised how much Anna is willing to give up to keep others safe." He said looking down at Elsa.

Elsa looked up at him. "I guess your right..." She nodded.

"You will be there to protect her." He rubbed her back.

Elsa nodded.

"Come on." He said standing up.

He then helped Elsa stand.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"For a walk." He smiled.

Elsa smiled and nodded.

They walked out of Elsa's room and headed down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom they saw the grand doors open.

Anna and Kristoff walked through with shock displayed on both their faces.

"Anna, your back already?" Elsa asked.

Anna walked to Elsa.

"Some men told me there was an emergency and to come back." Anna said.

"We have a lot to talk about..." Elsa bit her lip.

Anna raised a brow.

Wow things are getting serious fast!

Poor Anna! :(

Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~


	2. Telling Anna

Elsa led Anna and Kristoff to her room and shut the door.

They all sat on Elsa's bed. Elsa held Anna's hands.

"Anna...we have..." Elsa shut her eyes.

"What Elsa?" Anna said softly.

"The Southern Isles...and Weselton declared war on us..." Elsa said slowly.

Anna's eyes widened. She let go of Elsa's hands and held her head.

She shook her head. "No Elsa I can't do this again!" Anna cried.

"I know." Elsa cried.

Kristoff was equally shocked but he was focused on comforting his wife.

He rubbed Anna's back. "We can get through this again baby." He comforted.

"Kristoff you don't know what it's like leading thousands to their death!" She cried.

Kristoff was taken aback.

"You still saved millions Anna." He reassured.

She still sobbed.

"I tried Anna. I told them I didn't want you fighting. Papa really wanted you to lead." Elsa explained.

"God he's so selfish!" Anna said standing and kicking a stack of books.

"I know, he should have talked to you." Elsa said.

"He did but he never said it was a forever thing." She rubbed her temples.

Anna went and sat back down.

Kristoff held her. Anna continued to breathe heavily and get her thoughts under control.

"When will they be here?" Kristoff asked.

"10 to 15 days." Elsa said.

"Anna honey... You have to pull yourself together. Remember what the therapist said." He soothed.

Anna nodded and sniffled.

"Did you contact our allies?" Anna said softly.

"Yes I have asked Corona for assistance." She said.

Anna nodded.

"And I will be accompanying you..." Elsa said.

Anna's eyes widened and she looked at Elsa with a tearful face.

"No Elsa, I won't let you." She cried.

"I'm afraid you can't stop me." Elsa replied.

"You could die!" Anna cried.

"So could you." Elsa replied.

"Arendelle won't survive with you gone!" Anna protested.

"I left the council in charge." She replied.

Anna shook her head in disbelief.

"First I witness Håkon dying now I might see my sister die." Anna cried.

"You saw Håkon die?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded. "He looked at me... And there was nothing I could do." Anna cried.

Elsa held Anna in a tight embrace.

"I won't die Anna." Elsa said.

"That's what I said and look what happened." Anna replied.

Elsa had tears running down her face.

"I will be there to protect you." Elsa comforted.

"As will I." Kristoff replied kissing Anna's cheek.

Anna smiled at him.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Elsa called.

The door opened and a General that had accompanied Anna in the last war entered.

"The other ranking war officers have requested General Anna's presence." He said.

Anna nodded slowly. "I'll be right there." She replied.

He bowed and left.

Anna wiped her tears. "Here we go again..." She said.

"Would you like me to come?" Elsa asked.

"Yes please." Anna replied.

"I will go tell Sven." Kristoff said.

Anna nodded.

He went over and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Anna replied.

"Now go be my Badass General Princess wife." He chuckled.

Anna and Elsa laughed.

Then they both went their separate ways.

Anna and Elsa arrived at the war council room.

Many Generals, captains, and commander all sat in a chair. Ander sat among the Generals.

Elsa and Anna took a seat.

A huge map that covered the whole table was displayed to them.

"Princess Anna and Queen Elsa we wish to inform you on information we hold." A General said. "But first of all, we are very happy you are leading us again General Anna." He smiled.

Anna smiled weakly and nodded.

"The enemy will land in Fredrikstad." He announced.

"That's very close to Arendelle." Anna replied.

"Indeed." He nodded. "If we don't cut them off at Fredrikstad they will keep on going till they are in Arendelle." He explained.

Elsa kept silent because this was Anna's territory of leadership.

"What do we do? Your Highness?" He asked.

Anna thought for a moment.

"We won't wait till they hit Norwegian land. We will head to Fredrikslad a day before they arrive. They will not see it coming." Anna explained.

They all nodded.

"Isn't that just marching into war?" a commander asked unbelievably. "We could all die!" He yelled.

Everyone got quiet.

"Are you doubting Arendelle's army and leadership?" Anna asked.

"I'm doubting you." He said sternly.

Elsa wanted to freeze this guy. Anna put we hand on Elsa's knee gesturing for her to calm down.

"Commander... Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't we charge into Hans fleet at Grimslad right away?" Anna asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Did we win?" Anna asked.

"Yes." He said again.

"Did you die?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"Obviously not." He said. "But that action caused you... To die." He smirked.

It got so quiet a pin could be heard dropping.

Ice started to spread across the table.

Anna had enough. She stood up from her chair and walked over to the man.

He gulped.

He was about to stand but Anna took a dagger out and stabbed his sleeve into the table.

He sat back down.

Anna whispered in his ear so no one could hear.

"I have died in more that one occasion and guess what. I'm still here. I am not known for dying. I am known for coming back from the dead so that I can't keep idiots like you in line. Commander you are relieved of your duty. Don't return." She whispered.

She looked back up at everyone and they all had beads of sweat on their foreheads. Elsa sat in her chair watching with shock.

Anna pulled her dagger out of his sleeve and he fell out of his chair. Then he quickly got up and fled.

Anna stabbed the dagger into the part of the map that read Fredrikslad.

"Anyone else want to argue?" Anna asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Good. Meeting dismissed." She said walking out of the room. Elsa followed after.

Anna hastily walked back to her room. Elsa followed and shut the door after she entered.

Anna sat on her bed and sighed.

"That...was something." Elsa said.

"I don't have room for idiots in this war." She retorted.

"You fired a commander?" Elsa asked.

"Yes. He was a coward." Anna replied.

"He was foolish for saying such things to a General and Princess." Elsa replied.

Anna nodded.

"What did you say anyway?" Elsa asked.

"Enough to make him run for the hills." Anna replied smirking.

"That's my sister." Elsa said chuckling.

Anna smiled.

"I need to rest." Anna replied.

Elsa nodded. "Okay I will see you soon." Elsa said kissing Anna's forehead.

Anna nodded and closed her eyes.

The battle of Fredrikslad was coming soon...

I hope you guys liked seeing Anna's crazy side! I know I did! You will be seeing a lot of that type of Anna in this story.

Btw Fredrikslad is a real place in Norway.

Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~


	3. Attacked

**I'm happy you guys are liking the story so far. Thank you for the reviews and follows so far please continue doing that because I like to see what you guys think. This story will be a lot more intense than the last. You will see a lot of struggles between Elsa and Anna. **

They were still in Arendelle and it had been six days since they got news on the attack. The Southern Isles would arrive on day 10 and Weselton on the 12th day.

The Arendellian army was scheduled to leave Arendelle to Fredrikslad in two days.

Elsa and Anna were scheduled to meet with the troops and tell them the plan.

Both Elsa and Anna sat in Anna's room.

"We have to wear our armor they said. They want us to look professional." Elsa explained.

Anna nodded. She looked at her armor and sighed.

"I know you don't want to wear it because it brings back memories." Elsa said.

Anna's mind flashed back to the time her and Hans were fighting. She only got bits and pieces due to her memory loss.

"Anna..." Elsa said shaking Anna back to reality.

Anna shook her head. "I'm okay." She replied.

Elsa was worried but shook it off. Instead she wrapped Anna into a tight embrace.

"Go ahead and get ready. I'm going to go get ready also." Elsa said.

"Okay." Anna replied.

Elsa nodded and left the room.

Anna's armor had been fixed to look more noble. She earned a better suit of armor than she had worn the first time.

This armor was silver with a gold trim around the edges. The shoulder held the symbol that marked her "General of the armies" the highest ranking. On the other shoulder there were many medals, one of honor, one of bravery, another of leadership, and even the Purple Heart was among the medals. There was also a long purple cape with the Arendelle symbol.

Anna had gotten a new sword also. It's handle had a gold strip all around the handle and on the bottom of the handle there was a small silver crown. Her blade looked very well made and sharp enough to surely go threw two men at a time.

Anna put all of her armor on and sheathed her sword. Last was the crown on her dresser. When Anna arrived back in Arendelle, Elsa fixed up Anna's crown so it had a nice clean finish. She places it on her head.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Anna called.

Elsa opened the door and walked in.

Elsa looked amazing in her armor.

Elsa's armor was white with a silver trim around it. Arendelle's symbol was on her shoulder. She had not gotten medals yet because she had never fought in a war. She also wore the exact same cape as Anna.

Elsa wore a woman's crown that was gold and had many diamonds that have Arendelle's green and purple color.

Elsa sword was her fathers sword. It had a gold handle with a small gold crown on the bottom of the handle and the blade looked very slick as well.

"Wow Elsa..." Anna was speechless.

"You look awesome yourself." Elsa smiled.

Anna laughed.

"What?" Elsa looked confused.

"...you said awesome." Anna laughed.

"I know I never say that weird word." Elsa chuckled.

Elsa walked over to Anna and observed Anna's many medals.

"That's a lot." She said.

"Yep." Anna said.

"You look amazing." Elsa smiled.

"As do you." Anna smiled.

"Well, we have men to inform." Elsa said.

Anna nodded.

"Shall we." Anna said looping her arm around Elsa's.

They walked out of Anna's room out to the courtyard.

Not all of the troops were present because they would not all be able to fit in the courtyard.

At the presence of the Queen and Princess all of the men bowed to one knee.

"Rise!" Elsa called.

They rose.

"Princess Anna will inform you of the plan!" Elsa called.

Anna nodded.

"The plan is to arrive in Fredrikslad before The Southern Isles and Weselton arrive!" Anna yelled so they could hear. "We will take them by surprise, they will not be ready for a immediate strike." Anna explained.

Men nodded.

"We can win this war just like the last!" Anna yelled. "We are not alone. We have received word from Corona our ally. They have accepted to join us. They are on their way as we speak." Anna smiled.

Men cheered.

"I have faith in all of you. Thank you for your service!" Anna yelled.

"General Anna!" Thousands yelled saluting.

Anna and Elsa smiled.

Anna saluted back.

It was Elsa's turn to speak.

"I have decided to come as help. I will do all that I can to make sure that we loose less men in this war." Elsa explained.

They cheered.

"Anna had faith in you men and so do I. Honor Arendelle and yourselves. Thank you for your sacrifice!" Elsa yelled.

"Queen Elsa!" Thousands yelled and bowed their heads.

Elsa bowed her head back.

"Dismissed!" Anna yelled.

They nodded and left.

Elsa and Anna turned back into the castle.

They walked down the halls back to their rooms.

Elsa turned into her room and Anna continued walking.

Anna rounded a corner and was suddenly jerked into the wall powerfully.

A hand held a blade to her throat.

"Don't try and call for help Anna." He sneered.

Anna saw that the man wore a commanders uniform.

"You..." She narrowed her eyes into slits.

"I'm not Arendellian I'm a commander for the Southern Isles and was sent here to give you a message." He said pushing the blade into Anna throat more.

She yelped but it came out in a raspy voice.

"The King of The Southern Isles is very angry that you killed his son. He wants you dead Anna." He sneered.

"Your finished." He said pushing the blade in more. Her throat started to bleed.

Anna used her legs to push him away into the wall.

He gasped from the sudden contact.

Anna pulled out her sword. He did as well.

Their swords clashed. They would push each other into the walls trying to gain upper ground.

Anna sliced the side of his face ironically It was in the same place she had hit Hans.

He growled and kicked her injured leg with much force. She dropped her sword and yelped.

He dropped his sword and ran to her and pushed her forcefully into the wall. She tried to stay conscious. He wrapped his hands around her throat and pushed her into the wall choking her persistently.

Anna clawed at his hands but it was no use. She was getting weaker and weaker. She got so weak that she couldn't fight his grip anymore and her eyes began to shut.

He smiled but that smiled vanished and was replaced by widened eyes.

He looked down and an icicle stuck threw him. He fell down dead losing his grip on Anna's throat so she fell as well.

Elsa pushed the man away and knelt down to a gasping Anna.

Anna eyes started to close.

"Anna stay with me." Elsa said patting Anna's cheek.

Anna continued to gasp.

"We need a doctor!" Elsa yelled.

Elsa saw the large bruises on Anna's throat. Elsa started to have tears in her eyes.

The doctor ran up and knelt down by Anna.

"Princess keep breathing, your airway has to open back up." He said.

Anna gasped continuously.

The doctor held her up straight so her airway was straight.

She finally started coughing.

"Good job, keep coughing and take deep breaths." He soothed.

She started to only take deep shallow breaths.

He nodded then observed Anna's eyes.

"Did you hit your head?" He asked.

"He...*gasp* ... Slammed me into the wall..." She breathed.

"Okay you only have a minor concision." He explained.

Anna nodded weakly.

Elsa moved over by Anna and held her.

He lifted Anna's chin.

"My God... " he said astonished. "He tried to slit your throat!" He said shocked.

Elsa hadn't noticed so she looked under Anna's chin and gasped.

Sure enough there was a slice and blood started dripping down Anna's throat.

"We need to take you to your room." He said.

Elsa nodded and helped lift Anna up.

Anna yelped in pain.

Elsa was concerned but she had to help Anna get to her room.

The doctor and Elsa placed Anna on her bed.

The doc immediately cleaned Anna's neck wound and bandaged it.

"Does this cause pain?" He asked pushing on Anna's injured leg.

Anna yelped and nodded.

"That was your already crippled leg. I think this attacker knew a lot about you." The doc said.

"Elsa, that man was posing as a commander of Arendelle, the one I kicked out of that meeting. He actually works for the Southern Isles." Anna explained.

"Why does he want you dead so bad?" Elsa asked.

"He was sent by the King. He is angry that I killed Hans so he wants me dead..." Anna explained.

Elsa rubbed her temples.

"Princess you need to keep ice on this leg, it is only bruised and also ice on your head." He explained.

"Okay, thank you doctor." Anna said.

He bowed and left.

Elsa crafted to ice bags with ice in them and placed them where he told her to.

"I have a feeling that this war is going to be very different." Anna said.

"I'm afraid so..." Elsa replied.

I know poor Anna boohoo.

This story will be more intense than the last.

Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~


	4. Awake

Anna slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred but slowly came into focus.

She felt someone holding her hand.

"Hey baby." A tired voice said.

"Kristoff?" Anna said focusing.

He stroked her hair. "Yes and I'm glad your okay." He smiled.

Anna smiled.

He was about to kiss her but Elsa walked in.

"Anna I'm so glad your okay!" She said hugging her baby sister gently.

"I've been through worse." Anna replied.

"You sure have but that doesn't mean you need more injuries." Elsa commented.

Anna nodded and rubbed her head. She slowly sat up.

"I have a headache." She said rubbing her head.

"Yeah you hit your head pretty hard." Elsa replied. "I'll tell the doc to get you pain medication." Elsa said walking away.

Kristoff stood up and kissed Anna's forehead. "I missed you." He said.

"Missed you too." She smiled.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." He said ashamed.

"It's okay Kris, don't blame yourself. You can't always protect me." Anna explained.

"I know." He nodded sadly.

Elsa walked back in with the doc.

"Hello Princess. I'm glad your awake." He smiled. "I'm going to do a checkup first." He said.

Anna nodded.

He checked Anna's eyes and nodded.

"Concision is gone." He smiled.

He then checked her chest. "Breath in and out please." He said only the stethoscope to her chest.

She did as told.

He nodded again. "Airways are clear." He said.

Lastly he checked her leg.

He gently pushed on it. "Does this hurt?" He asked.

"A little." She replied.

"Okay only a bruise then." He replied. He searched through his bag and took out a pill container. He took one out and gave it to her. "For the headache." He smiled.

"Okay thank you doctor." Anna smiled.

He bowed and left.

She swallowed the pill with water.

"So...what happened to the man?" Anna asked Elsa.

"I...killed him." Elsa replied.

"I'm sorry Elsa. I know you don't like killing people with your powers..." Anna said.

"It's fine Anna. He almost killed you, so it was for a good cause." She replied. "plus when I'm in battle I will most likely use my powers and sword." She explained.

Anna nodded.

"What time is it?" Anna asked.

"About 8:30 a.m." Kristoff replied.

"Well I'm hungry so let's go eat." Anna said.

"Okay Princess." Kristoff chuckled.

Kristoff helped Anna stand and he led her to the dining room where she took a seat.

They all sat.

Just then a man jogged in.

He went behind Elsa's seat and kissed her cheek.

"Hello love." He smiled.

"Hey Ander." Elsa smiled.

He took a seat next to Elsa.

"I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a while." Elsa said.

"Don't be sorry love, I know Anna was attacked." He replied. "Anna I hope you make a full recovering." Ander said to Anna.

"Thanks" Anna replied.

"I can't believe were leaving tomorrow." Ander said.

"I can't either." Elsa replied. "Anna do you think you can travel?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded.

"Okay, but I have decided that we all should take a family walk." Elsa said.

"Family?" Ander asked.

"Yeah your like family to us already Ander." Elsa smiled.

Ander smiled. "That sounds nice." He replied.

"So it's settled. We go walk." Elsa smiled.

"Okay but one rule." Kristoff replied.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"No public display of Elsa and Ander affection." Kristoff chuckled. Anna laughed too.

"Not funny." Elsa said sternly.

"Were married we have the right." Kristoff said and Anna nodded.

"Not around her older sister you don't." Elsa replied.

Kristoff glared.

They all ate their food for the rest of the time and finally went on their walk.

Elsa held Anders hand and Anna held Kristoff's hand as they walked around the gardens.

It would be their last peaceful moment for a long time.


	5. Leaving Arendelle

**Happy Veterans Day! And it's also my bday yay! Any on with the story!**

Today was the day. They packed up and got into their armor.

They were going to Fredrikslad.

Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and Ander all walked out of the castle gates. They walked to their horses. Anna had to give Elsa back her horse, Alsgard, so Anna got a new horse named Christopher.

They mounted their horses.

"Are you ready Anna?" Elsa asked.

Anna hesitantly nodded. "I have no choice, ready or not I still have to lead." She replied.

Elsa nodded sadly.

Anna trotted up to where her men of 7,000 are. The rest followed her to the front where they could lead the troops.

Anna raised her sword. "For Arendelle!" She yelled.

"For Arendelle!" They yelled.

Anna sheathed her sword and turned her horse to face the front. She sighed. "Goodbye Arendelle..." She whispered.

She kicked her horse forward and it went.

They all rode on horseback except the artillery.

"So Corona is meeting us at Fredrikslad?" Elsa asked Anna.

"Yes, and they only sent their highest General to lead their army." Anna explained.

"Great..." Elsa said sarcastically.

"Do you think the Southern Isles or Weselton will use extensive measures to beat us?" Anna asked.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked confused.

"Like use more erratic weapons." Anna replied.

Elsa pondered. "Weselton has weapons that we don't even know of..." Elsa said.

Anna nodded slowly.

"Don't worry we're not even there yet." Elsa soothed.

Anna sighed and closed her eyes nodding slowly. "your right I need to calm down."

"Just enjoy this beautiful ride." Elsa said.

Anna looked around. She really loved the forest. It was so peaceful and tranquil.

They continued their journey. They would make it to Fredrikslad in 3 days.


	6. Fredrikslad

The troops and leaders had set up camp then traveled again each day. 3 days past and they would make it to Fredrikslad by nightfall.

Anna had barely spoken a word to anyone the whole trip.

As they rode Elsa finally asked Anna the question she's been waiting to ask.

"Anna what's on your mind?" Elsa asked.

Anna sighed. "I don't even know anymore. I can't control my thoughts...those... Images. Won't stop coming." Her voice cracked.

"Your PDSD wasn't even fully treated and here you are in another war." Elsa sighed.

"In a war... I can't think about my health. All I care about is getting these troops home..." Anna said.

"Than I guess I will have to take care of you. I'm here for you Anna." Elsa smiled.

Anna smiled back.

They continued to ride.

"Elsa watch the troops and stay here. I and a couple men will find a camping spot in Fredrikslad." Anna explained.

Elsa nodded. "Be safe."

"I will."

Anna gestured for two men to accompany her.

She kicked her horse into a run as did the two men.

Elsa and the troops stayed put.

Anna and the men searched for a spot not near the ocean. The enemy would be near their ships that are near the ocean.

"General." The man said.

"What?" Anna asked.

"I hear something..." He said looking around.

Anna nodded and dismounted her horse as did the men. They led their horses behind shrubbery.

"Aye I hear Arendelle thinks we would arrive later." A man said.

The other man scoffed. "Bunch of morons."

"The King sure ain't happy with the Princess..." A man said.

"Ye hopefully he slits the lass throat, she killed our prince." He sneered.

The man laughed.

Anna recognized the men as Southern Isles soldiers.

"We need them." Anna whispered.

The men understood and nodded.

They unsheathed their swords and walked quietly behind the Southern men.

They placed their blades to the men's throat.

"Come with us or die." A Arendellian soldier whispered.

The men gulped and nodded.

They brought the men to Anna.

"Knock em out." Anna said.

They nodded then knocked Southerners out.

They placed the men on their horses and rode off to their troops with the Princess.

Anna galloped up to Elsa.

"What took so long?" Elsa asked.

"We had baggage to pick up." She said smiling.

The Arendellian men rode up with unconscious Southerners.

Elsa raised a brow.

"Follow me." Anna said.

She turned her horse around and led the troops to the chosen campground.

The area they chose was clear and away from the beach. Where the Southern Isles and Weselton currently reside.

They set up camp.

Anna, Elsa, Ander, and some Generals went to the war tent.

The Southern Isles soldiers were strapped to a chair with gags in their mouths.

They awoke with a start.

"Good, you decided to join." Anna smiled.

The men tried to speak but couldn't due to the gags.

Anna gestured for them to be un gagged so a General un gagged them.

"What do you want with us Anna!" One yelled.

"Wow I thought you guys had manners." She smirked. "Princess Anna to you." She smiled.

He spit. "Go to hell. You killed our prince!" He yelled.

"Your welcome." Anna smiled.

Anger built up in them both.

Elsa was laughing in her mind.

Anna took out a dagger.

"When did you guys get here?" Anna asked.

The man only smiled. "What did Prince Hans see in you?" The man laughed.

"Do you like games? Is that what your playing with me?" Anna asked.

"I like games." He sneered.

"Good." She smiled.

Anna backed up. She held out her hand and a General placed more daggers in her hand. Elsa was confused.

"I'll ask you again. When did you get here?" She asked.

"Don't know." He smiled.

Anna threw the dagger and it punctured through the tent an inch above his head.

Elsa was impressed.

Beads of sweat formed on the mans face.

She threw blades next to his face each time he failed to give information. She used all her blades.

"I rather die than tell you." He spit in her face. She wiped the spit off her face.

Anna looked at the General and he already knew her plan.

He untied the other man and put him on his knees next to Anna.

Anna held the mans head back.

"What are you doing?" The first man asked.

She held a dagger to the other mans throat.

Elsa knew what was happening. She has never seen this side of Anna and it made her scared.

"Tell me when you arrived or he dies." Anna said.

"Don't tell em James!" The man yelled.

"Oh your names James, how original." Anna smiled.

James looked between his friend and Anna.

"Like I said...I don't know." He replied looking down.

Anna slit the mans throat and he fell to the ground dead.

She got close to James face.

"It makes me sad that men like you can't think for yourselves." She said.

He clenched his teeth. "I hate you!" He yelled.

The General untied James. James hit the General in the face and charged at Anna. His fist made contact with her face.

Elsa sprung into action and pulled the man off Anna. The other Generals also grabbed the man.

Anna wiped the blood off her face. She then held the dagger to his throat. "Men like you are selfish. You rather save your life than another's." She said. "Tell me when you arrived." She pushed the dagger deeper in his throat.

"Fine I'll tell you!" He yelled. "We arrived three days ago." He cried.

"Like I said. You are selfish morons." She said threw gritted teeth.

She removed the dagger. "Go lock him up." She told the Generals. They nodded and did as told.

Anna sat down and rubbed her temples. Elsa sat next to her.

"I'm a horrible person." Anna whispered.

"No Anna. You were just trying to get info from him." Elsa replied.

She shook her head.

"Were screwed." Anna said.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"Weselton and the Southern Isles arrived already and are more prepared than us! And our allies haven't showed up!" She yelled.

"We are stronger and they will show up." Elsa replied.

Anna was about to speak but was cut off by a man barging in.

"My General and Queen the allies have come!" He cheered.

Elsa and Anna brightened and ran out of the tent.

Many Coronian troops had arrived.

A man walked forward. "General of the armies is my ranking and my name is Filip." He smiled.

"General of the armies also, and my name is Anna." Anna said shaking his hand.

He bowed his head.

"We are at your service." He smiled.

"Welcome." Anna said smiling.


	7. Taken

Night fell in Fredrikslad.

The Southern Isles King, Derek was his name and the King of Weselton his name was Richard.

The two were in a tent discussing important matters.

"Arendelle wants to strike as soon as possible, I can tell." Derek said.

"We shouldn't give them that opportunity." Richard replied.

"We will strike first but I don't want our first strike to be weak just because it's the first. I want hell to rain on them." He sneered.

"Do you want Anna dead?" Richard asked.

"I have a plan a matter of fact." He smiled.

"I'm listening." Richard raised a brow.

"I don't want her dead. I want her as prisoner. I will make her do something that will break her. I won't need to kill her, she will want to kill herself. Thus her sister would throw a fit and destroy her own army." He explained.

"That brilliant, but when should we strike?" He asked.

"Tonight." He replied.

Richard was shocked. "That's unexpected."

"Then get your men ready." He replied.

"Fine." Richard said stocking away.

The Southern Isles and Weselton were ready to attack Arendelle's army.

They all rode to where they knew the Arendellian camp was located.

They stopped in front of the Arendelle camp and noticed that torches were lit and soldiers loitered around.

Many of the Southern soldiers and Weseltonians held torches as well.

Derek raised his sword. "Attack!" He yelled. Then Richard yelled attack to his army.

They proceeded to the camp.

Anna heard loud yelled and screams emanating from outside the tent.

"Kristoff wake up!" She yelled hitting her husband.

"Ouch! what?" He asked.

"Get your armor on, were under attack." She said putting her armor and crown on. Then she sheathed her sword.

Kristoff did as told.

Anna ran to Elsa's tent. Elsa was already up and in her armor.

Elsa noticed Anna and ran to her.

"General Anna!" Ander yelled running in.

"I know, I know come on." She looked at Elsa then ran out of the tent.

Elsa heard a faint 'Elsa stay' come from Anna.

"Like hell I'm staying." She said pulling out her sword and running out to the battle.

She observed what was happening. It was horrid.

Both Weselton and The Southern Isles were fighting. Her allies were fighting and so were her troops.

She saw Anna killing man after man. Beheading, stabbing, you name it.

Elsa went and joined. She killed every approaching man either with her sword or powers.

Anna spotted King Derek. He spotted her also.

He grinned and approached her. They both ran to each other till their swords clashed.

King Richard also ran to Anna. Anna did not spot him.

Anna took a swipe at his face and it made contact. His cheek started bleeding. He growled.

"Wow this is how your son looked before I killed him. Spitting image you two are." She teased.

He yelled in anger.

Elsa spotted Richard running toward Anna. Elsa ran toward him.

He stopped and faced her. Their swords clashed and their battle began.

King Derek hit Anna with the butt of his sword hard. She dropped her sword. He took the opportunity and put her in a neck hold. The one to snap necks.

Richard kicked Elsa to the ground.

"Stop Elsa or she dies!" Derek yelled.

Elsa tossed her sword away.

Richard held up a fist and opened it.

An arch man had been waiting for that signal. He released the arrow and it flew toward Elsa.

Elsa was about to stand but was jerked back by a piercing pain.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed.

Elsa fell to ground stunned. She looked at Anna.

Richard took the opportunity to knock Anna out and so he did. The butt of his sword collided with her head.

Derek tossed her over his shoulder and mounted his horse.

"Anna." Elsa said before falling unconscious.

Derek and Richard yelled for their men to fall back and they did as told.

After they receded Kristoff searched for Anna or Elsa.

He found Elsa on the ground. "Elsa!" Yelled.

He kneeled down and yelled for first aid. They arrived and took her away.

Kristoff searched for Anna.

"ANNA!" He yelled. "Anna!" He yelled again searching for her. After searching everywhere he could he gave up.

He walked back to his tent. "Where are you Anna?" He cried.

Ander ran in. "We searched for her and a man says that they took her." He explained.

"Then let's go get her." Kristoff said determined.

"It's not that simple. We are weak right now. We will get her. Be patient." Ander soothed.

"We better." Kristoff said stocking off.

Ander sighed. "Now I need to see my girlfriend."

He walked in the first aid tent.

"Let me see her." He ordered.

They nodded and led him to her.

He saw Elsa sitting up.

"Elsa thank God." He said hugging her. "I thought you were hurt." He said confused.

"I was but somehow I healed myself." She said shocked.

She showed him where the arrow hit. There was only a scar.

"How?" He said unbelievably.

"Ice covered it then boom, healed." She explained.

"You never cease to amaze me." He smiled and pecked her on the lips.

She smiled too.

Elsa gasped. "Anna." She cried.

"She was taken." He bowed his head in sadness.

"We have to get her!" Elsa yelled standing.

"Wow calm down. We will but not tonight. Our army needs to stock up again." Ander explained. "I told Kris the same thing." He said.

"They could be abusing her!" Elsa cried.

"Anna is strong. We will find her or she will come to us." He soothed.

Elsa nodded but still didn't agree.

"I'm going to bed." She lied. Then she stocked off to her tent.

She would not be able to sleep until she knew Anna was safe.


	8. Tortured

Anna opened her eyes. She focused to adjust her eyes. She had a pounding headache that she could not ignore.

"Where am I?" She said weakly.

She tried to stand but her arms were chained to a stone wall.

"Why would there be stone in the middle of nowhere." She pondered.

Then she remembered that there were many remote castle-like structures for emergencies if the main castle was ever destroyed.

She heard the steel door creak open.

"Glad your awake Anna, now we can get started." Derek sneered.

"If your going to kill me then let's get it over with." Anna's voice cracked.

"Oh dear no, I'm not going to kill you. That would be mercy." He smiled. "You killed my son, your not getting it off easy."

Anna backed against the wall in fear.

Derek called for four men and Richard to come in.

"Unchain her and tie her up in that chair." Derek ordered.

They did as told.

"I mine as well mentally torchure you while I'm at it." Derek said as he put on one glove.

He approached her.

"Your sister in dead Anna." He smiled.

Anna put a brave face on but inside she felt like she had already died.

"Wow your strong." He said then slapped her hard across the face. The first impact already split her lip.

She only sniffled.

"Is that all?" She said threw gritted teeth.

He punched her eye. She could already feel the bruise coming.

"Your sisters a monster. Do you think a monster could ever love you. She used you to show people that fake side she holds. She doesn't care about those people or you." He laughed.

"Your lying." Anna's voice cracked.

"It's a good thing she's dead. We did you a favor." He smiled.

"You bastard." Anna cried.

He completely ignored her remark. "Now that I think of it... Your parents must have you used you as a 'just in case the first one fails' project. If your sister say...killed herself from the feeling of being a monster...your parents would need another heir." He knelt down. "Anna your a spare, they only care about you taking over the throne if Elsa couldn't. They never loved you." He smiled.

"Your lying." She cried threw clenched teeth.

"I wish, but I'm telling you what the truth is." He sneered.

Anna couldn't take it. She cried.

He took off his glove and took his leave.

On the way out he stopped and said "teach her what real pain feels like." Then he left.

The rest of the men untied her from the chair. She remained still. They shoved her to the floor and all she did was wince and not bother to get up.

They kicked her in her sides and face.

"This armor is in the way." A man said.

They took off her armor so she was only in a long sleeve shirt and pants.

The continued to kick and punch her till she screamed for them to stop.

"Chain her up facing the wall." Richard said.

They did as told. Richard then unraveled a whip. "Don't worry Anna. We have no intentions to kill you." He smiled.

They indeed had worse plans. That plan would truly break her...

~Arendelle camp~

"You Majesty, we have returned." A soldier said.

Elsa had sent soldiers to the Southern and Weseltonian camp.

"Where is she?" Elsa asked.

"They moved there camp." He replied.

Elsa clenched her teeth In anger.

"Ander set up a meeting." Elsa said walking away.

He nodded.

All of the Generals, commanders and her were in the tent. A large map was over the table.

"I think I know were they would go." Elsa said.

They all listened intently.

She pointed to a area in Fredrikslad. "There's a old emergency castle structure there." She explained.

"I could see them going there." Ander spoke.

"At sunrise we leave to go there." Elsa ordered.

They nodded and bowed.

This rescue would not be a happy one.


	9. Found

**Just to clear up some confusion, I never said Corona landed in Fredrikslad, they could have landed far away, I never said when they arrived either so they could have been traveling for a while. They wouldn't go the same direction as the enemy because they would be spotted. I hope that helped :) **

**On with the story!**

"We have to enact the plan." Derek said to Richard.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Richard asked.

"I told you to come to help not argue." Derek said.

"It is my kingdoms weaponry." Richard replied.

"You already said we could!" Derek said angrily.

"Your right. Sorry." Richard replied.

Richard held a box in his hands. They opened the steel door to Anna's cell and entered.

Anna looked awful. Her face had blood dripping from her nose and lip. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen and her head had a gash. The wall had blood on it because her back had been whipped several times.

"Good morning Princess!" Derek yelled happily.

She didn't respond due to her weakness.

"Good your too weak for snarky remarks." He smiled.

"No I just don't care." She said quietly.

He chucked and knelt down by her.

"Please just kill me." She cried.

"I'm afraid I have better plans for you." He said patting her cheek. "Richard!" He yelled.

Richard came and knelt down by Anna.

"Do it." Derek said.

Richard opened the box.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked weakly.

Richard took out a syringe that held a green liquid.

"Our plan dear." He smiled. "You are the first one we've tried this stuff on." Richard explained.

"What does it do?" She asked.

"It messes with the brain and well you'll see." He smiled.

Anna felt truly hopeless, she was to weak to fight them.

He turned her head and stuck the needle into her neck.

Anna whimpered in pain.

He took it out and placed it in the box.

Richard and Derek stood back up.

"Well your sister will be here soon." Derek smiled.

"She's alive?" Anna asked weakly.

"Very much and she will have you yet she also won't." He said leaving and shutting the steel doors.

Anna had no clue what he meant but she knew it wasn't good.

The liquid took effect and she screamed in pain.

~Arendellians~

They arrived at the castle of Fredrikslad.

"Let's get my sister back." Elsa said to many of the troops behind her.

They charged toward the castle gates.

Elsa knew where the dungeon were because it was like their castle but smaller.

She headed straight toward it and was surprised that men were not attacking her.

It was almost like they wanted her to find Anna...

She made it to the dungeons and searched each cell for her sister. She made it to the last one and knew her sister must be on the other side.

The door was locked so she froze the lock and kicked the door.

She spotted her sister chained to the wall and ran to her.

She knelt down to Anna. Anna was shaking her head whimpering, sweat dripping down her face.

"I'm getting you out of here." Elsa's voice cracked. She tried not to look at Anna's injuries, she had to stay strong and get Anna out of there.

She froze the locks around Anna's wrist and they cracked open, Anna then fell limp into Elsa's arms.

Anna groaned and whimpered in pain. Elsa's hands were soaked with her sisters blood.

She looked at Anna's back and gasped. The sight of slashed flesh made Elsa want to vomit but yet she wanted to cry knowing the pain Anna must have felt.

"Elsa...we have to go..." Anna said weakly.

Elsa nodded tears streaming down her face. She lifted Anna up and made her way out of the dungeon.

She made it outside the dungeons and put Anna on her horse. She mounted and fled while telling her men to fall back.

They fled back to the Arendellian camp. When Elsa arrived she immediately called for the first aids.

They arrived and took Anna from Elsa's arms. Elsa never left Anna's side.

They placed Anna face down on the bed, they needed to take care of we back first. Anna cried while they cleaned her back, she clutched Elsa's hand tightly.

They wrapped her back and abdomen.

Elsa was crying beside Anna, Anna gave Elsa a reassuring squeeze.

It should have been Elsa giving Anna a reassuring squeeze but it wasn't...

They turned Anna around slowly, she still wince in pain.

They gave Elsa a cloth to clean Anna's face while they checked her sides for broken bones.

Elsa slowly wiped Anna's face cleaning the blood off her lip, forehead, and ears. Her face had a lot of dust on it from the dungeon. Elsa wiped that away too.

Anna looked at Elsa tears rolling down her face.

"Your alive..." Anna said quietly.

"I am..." Elsa replied tears rolling down her face.

Anna began to hear voices in her head. 'Your sister's dead.' And 'Elsa and your parents never loved you.'

Anna winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked looking at Anna's head.

Anna shook her head in pain.

The doctors went back to her.

"Elsa..." She said closing her eyes.

The doctors opened Anna's eyes.

"She's not responding." The doctor said shocked.

"Do something!" Elsa yelled.

"We think she's only unconscious from the pain." He replied

Elsa sighed and looked at her sister.

"Please leave us." She said.

They bowed and left.

Elsa stroked Anna's hair while she cried. Kristoff ran into the tent with eyes full of worry.

He sat by Elsa and held Anna's bruised hands.

Elsa was in a daze but then was brought out of it when she noticed something strange about Anna. A faint green vain ran up Anna's neck to the side of her chin.

"Kristoff look." Elsa said pointing to it.

"That's strange." He replied turning Anna's head to see it.

Anna's eyes fluttered open.

"Anna!"Elsa yelled happily. Elsa was about to hug her but stopped when she noticed Anna's eyes were emerald green and not her normal blue color. They looked like Hans eyes...

"Anna?" She said about to stroke her hair.

Anna grabbed Elsa's wrist and pushed her back.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled.

Anna stood up fast and ran to Elsa. Anna knelt down by Elsa quickly and began choking her.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped.

Kristoff grabbed Anna and pulled her off Elsa.

Anna fought against his hold.

Elsa stood up. "Anna what are you doing?!" Elsa said shocked.

"Let me go! She's a witch!" Anna yelled.

Elsa gasped.

Kristoff got a firm hold on Anna.

"Get the doctor!" Elsa ordered to some guards.

Kristoff put Anna in a chair and tied her up. She continued to fight.

The doctor came in and went to Anna.

"What's wrong with her?" Elsa cried.

"I've never seen this." He said observing Anna's eyes. Kristoff had to hold her head straight. "I think she's been poisoned." He replied.

"Wouldn't she be dead?!" Elsa asked shocked.

"Not exactly, this is a mental poison, it messes with the head." He explained.

"Well fix it!" She ordered.

"It's not that simple. She's also been brainwashed with the poison, they made her target someone." He said.

"Me." Elsa said shocked.

Anna breathed heavily in anger.

"Princess, you have to listen." The doctor soothed.

"She's dead! They told me! So she must be a witch!" Anna yelled.

"No you have been messed with." He replied.

She ignored him.

"Untie her." The doctor ordered.

Kristoff did and held her tightly.

The doctor pulled out a cloth and put a liquid on it, then he put it over Anna's mouth and nose.

Her fighting slowed down till she fell asleep.

Kristoff placed her on the bed.

"What did you do?" Elsa asked tears in her eyes.

"I only put her to sleep, I need to test her blood." He said.

Kristoff placed her on the bed gently.

The doctor took a syringe and put the needle in Anna's neck.

He took it out and a green liquid was inside.

Elsa held Anna's cold hands.

"Yep, it's hijacking poison. Only Weselton holds this weaponry." The doc said.

"What do we do with her?" Elsa asked.

"You have to continue to talk to her. Get her back." He said standing.

He bowed and left.

Elsa held Anna's hand and sobbed. "Come back to me."

As you can see I have been inspired by the hunger games.

I told you this story would be crazier...

Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~


	10. Broken

It had been three days since Anna had returned. Elsa would try and remind Anna everyday how much she loves her and wants her back but every time Anna grew angered. Elsa would not give up, she tried again.

"Anna, it's me again." Elsa said sitting quietly next to Anna.

They hard tied Anna to the pole of the tent.

Anna glared daggers at Elsa...

"Anna please, I need you back...remember Kristoff, your husband...he needs you too. We all need our optimistic fun loving girl back, we love you..." Elsa cried.

"I can't..." Anna replied.

"Yes you can, you just have to push all those thoughts away and remember us..." Elsa said tears in her eyes.

"Maybe if you untie me..." Anna replied calmly.

Elsa pondered, then she decided she would. She untied Anna.

Anna jumped at Elsa and took the dagger out of her pocket swiping Elsa across her forehead. Elsa fell back and Anna held Elsa to the ground. Anna pressed the blade to Elsa's throat and choked her with the other.

"Anna...stop." Elsa gasped.

"Stop!" Anna yelled at herself, she was fighting herself a well.

Elsa began to stop struggling as she grew weaker and weaker.

"Stop!" Anna screamed at herself as tears rolled down her face. Something in Anna clicked, she jumped off Elsa and went to the corner of the tent.

Elsa gasped for air and coughed. After Elsa's breathing stabled she turned to Anna.

Anna clutched her head and screamed in pain.

"Anna, you can fight this!" Elsa cried.

"It hurts!" Anna cried.

"Then push the pain away, get yourself back." Elsa coached.

Anna breathed heavily.

"Anna...I love you." Elsa said tears streaming down her face.

Anna looked up at Elsa.

"I love you too." Anna cried.

Elsa formed a watery smile.

Anna green vain slowly receded and her eyes slowly turned blue.

"Anna you did it!" Elsa yelled happily going in for a hug.

"No don't touch me, I don't want to hurt you." Anna cried.

"You won't hurt me." Elsa replied.

Anna looked at the blood dripping from the cut she made on Elsa's forehead.

"That wasn't you Anna..." Elsa replied.

Anna stifled and shook her head.

Kristoff ran in and looked at Anna then Elsa quickly.

"Elsa did she hurt you?!" He yelled worried.

That broke Anna. Elsa looked at Anna and recognized that broken look. Anna ran out of the tent.

"Kristoff how could you say that?!" Elsa yelled.

"I don't know!" He replied shocked.

Elsa sighed and ran out to find Anna.

After searching for quite a while Elsa found Anna in the forest.

Anna was near a tree pulling something out of her pocket.

Elsa gasped recognizing the object as a dagger. Elsa shot a blast of ice that knocked the dagger out of Anna's hand.

Anna crumbled to the ground and cried.

"Anna what the hell?!" Elsa yelled.

"I deserve to die..." Replied Anna.

"No All of that wasn't you!" Elsa yelled.

"I don't want to live knowing that my sister doesn't truly love me." Anna replied.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"They told me that you are using me as a cover." Anna sniffled.

"Anna their lying! I love you!" Elsa wrapped Anna in a tight hug. Elsa felt Anna tense at the touch.

"But what about Mama and Papa? They told me that they used me just in case you failed as their heir, a spare." Anna cried.

"No Mama and Papa loved you, those men are evil Anna." Elsa said still hugging Anna.

"I can't get these thoughts away." Anna cried.

"I am here to help you with that." Elsa sniffled.

"I'm sorry." Anna replied.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, now let's get you fed and rested." Elsa said.

Anna had dark bags under her already bruised eyes and she looked skinny as hell.

Anna nodded, Elsa stood up.

Anna stood up and fell into Elsa arms due to her weakness.

"It's okay I've got you." Elsa said supporting Anna.

They walked back into the tent and she put Anna down on the bed.

Kristoff ran in. "Honey, i'm so sorry! I love you." He said kneeling down next to Anna's bed.

"I forgive you." Anna cried.

Kristoff cried and hugged her, she winced due to her swollen back from the scars.

"Sorry." He said lying her back down. He kissed her passionately, he didn't care if Elsa was there.

Anna broke apart. "I need to rest." She closed her eyes.

"Anna you need to eat and drink." Elsa replied.

"I don't want to." Anna replied quietly.

Kristoff and Elsa looked worriedly at each other.

Anna would never be the same.

~Secret Fredrikslad kingdom~

"My spies say that Anna is normal again." Richard said.

"Well she will never be normal but okay." Derek replied.

"What do we do next?" Richard asked.

"I want to move their camp to Stockholm." Derek replied.

"How?" Richard asked.

"The Grey Fog." Derek replied smiling.

"that will kill thousands!" Richard yelled.

"Exactly." Derek smiled.


	11. A smile

Elsa woke up to the sight of her sister sleeping next to her. Anna stirred and whimpered every so often but it wasn't bad so Elsa ignored.

Elsa had to wait till Anna was asleep so that she could climb into bed with her that night, Anna didn't want Elsa next to her but Elsa wouldn't allow it.

Elsa climbed out of bed and noticed something at the opening of the tent.

She walked to it and saw that it was armor. Not just any armor it was Anna's.

Elsa picked it up and set it on a table then picked up the note that was attached to it. It read

Dear, Elsa

This note is addressed to you because I figured Anna was busy. It was a joy having her and we can't wait to see her again, that is why we sent back her armor, we want her to fight. We will be seeing you all soon, and our visit will not be a peaceful one. If I were you I would make sure Anna can run, she will need to be able to if she wants to live.

Sincerely, King Derek and King Richard

Elsa crumpled the note in anger.

She noticed Anna stir. Anna's eyes fluttered open.

Elsa went and sat down next to her.

Anna sat up with a wince.

"Hey sleepyhead." Elsa smiled.

"Hey..." Anna rubbed her dark bruised eyes.

"I thought you would have slept longer, you haven't slept in like three days..." Elsa said.

"I wish, sadly I still have to lead an army." Anna sighed.

"Your right, let's get you dressed then." Elsa smiled and stood.

"I don't have my armor." Anna replied.

Elsa held up Anna's armor. "They brought it back."

"They got in our camp by our tent unseen?" Anna asked shocked.

"Yeah..." Elsa replied.

Anna sighed. She stood up with Elsa's help.

She helped Anna lift up her shirt, Anna winced a little.

Elsa unwrapped Anna bandage that was around her stomach and back.

She examined Anna's scars and noticed that they were healing nicely. It still made her sick thinking about the pain Anna endured.

She wrapped Anna in new bandages and helped her put on a knew shirt.

Anna put on her pants. Elsa helped her put her chest armored piece on and then the armored pants. Anna then sheathed her sword.

"One last thing." Elsa said placing Anna's crown on her head.

The crown had a crack running down one side of it but it would have to be fixed when they arrived back in Arendelle.

Elsa wrapped Anna in a hug. Anna tensed.

"I'm not going to hurt you Anna." Elsa soothed.

"Sorry." Anna replied.

"I understand, now let's go show everyone that your okay." Elsa smiled.

"What did you say happened?" Anna asked.

"I told them you were captured but rescued with minor injuries..." Elsa replied.

"Good." Anna answered walking out of the tent.

Anna's limp had worsened but Elsa was there to stable her if needed.

Men cheered seeing their General, they yelled things like "General Anna!" Or "Arendelle's pride and joy!"

They crowded around Elsa and Anna.

Elsa spoke. "As you can see, General Anna has returned and will be leading the army once again. You may resume your duties." Elsa announced.

They smiled and bowed their heads then left.

Elsa and Anna turned around to leave but heard an angry shout. General Filip stomped up to them.

"You lied to your own men!" He yelled.

"We told them what was necessary." Anna replied calmly.

"So they don't need to know that their leader tried to kill the Queen and is probably working for Derek!" He yelled.

Anna had enough. She punched the General in the face, a loud crack was heard. He fell to the ground clutching his broken bloody nose.

Anna held her sword to his throat.

"How dare you accuse me of being a traitor." Anna said angered.

"I know you tried to kill your own sister." He sneered.

"You don't know details, so I suggest that you shut the hell up." She said threw clenched teeth.

She pushed her sword deeper to his throat.

"Go ahead and kill me, show everyone who you really are." He smiled.

"Anna please don't." Elsa said placing her hand on Anna's shoulder.

Anna held her forehead from dizziness and pain. She withdrew her sword and staggered back.

Elsa knew what was happening. "Come on." Elsa led Anna back to the tent.

Anna's vision cleared and now she waited for her sisters yelling.

"Anna why would you do that?" Elsa asked annoyed.

Silence

"He is a General of the Armies for Corona, our ally!" Elsa yelled.

Silence.

"If we lose them, were screwed!" Elsa yelled.

"I'm sorry." Anna replied.

"That's it! I'm sorry!" Elsa yelled. Elsa was so angered that she did something that she regretted. She slapped Anna across the face hard enough to split her lip.

Elsa withdrew her hands and held them to her mouth and cried.

Anna touched her lip and saw blood on her finger.

"Anna I'm-" Elsa was cut off.

Anna wrapped Elsa in a tight hug.

Elsa sobbed in Anna's shoulder.

"I deserved it, it's okay." Anna replied.

"No you've been beaten too much!" Elsa cried. "You don't deserve any of this."

Anna let go of Elsa.

"Maybe I didn't deserve all of that... But the slap was necessary." Anna lightly smiled.

"How so?" Elsa asked.

"It somehow got me to hug you and smile." Anna smiled.

Elsa chuckled. "Well hopefully I won't need to slap you for that to happen again." Elsa smiled.

Kristoff walked in. "Anna what happened to your lip?" He asked.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other.

"My old one must have split open again." Anna replied.

Elsa side hugged Anna.

"And here I was coming to kiss you." He smiled.

"Well it will have to wait mister." Anna replied smiling.

Elsa chuckled as her and Anna walked out of the tent.

~Southern Isles and Weselton~

"We send the canisters tonight." Derek said.

Richard sighed. "It's possible Anna could die, she can't out run that in her condition." He explained.

"The girl never dies, her idiot sister or husband with save her." Derek replied.

"Okay, tonight it is." Richard rolled his eyes and got back to work.


	12. Fog

**Thanks for the reviews,follows, and favs so far! Please keep that up! :) **

**I hope you guys like the story so far! On with the story!**

Most would be asleep at this unholy hour, but this wasn't the case for one.

Anna gasped awake, that had been her fourth nightmare in one week...

Usually Kristoff would sleep with her but Anna decided to sleep with Elsa since she calms Anna down.

Anna threw her legs over the side and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

She decided she would take a walk to get her mind off things, so she threw on her armor which was required to wear.

Elsa peaked her eyes open and saw Anna walking out of the tent.

Elsa quickly threw on her armor and followed Anna.

Anna slid down and tree and sighed.

"Couldn't sleep?" Elsa said.

Anna jumped in shock clutching her sword handle.

"Easy it's just me." Elsa said sitting next to Anna.

Anna closed her eyes. "Sorry." Anna replied.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Elsa asked.

"Of course." Anna replied, her eyes still closed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Elsa asked.

"They took you and Kristoff away from me... And I couldn't save you guys." Anna sighed.

Elsa held Anna's hand. "I'm sorry."

Anna shrugged. "I'm used to nightmares now..."

Elsa held Anna and Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"Did they send anything else with the my armor when they returned it?" Anna asked.

"Would you be angry if I said yes?" Elsa asked unsure.

"No." Anna replied.

"Okay well...there was a note and they told me they enjoyed having you." Elsa said.

Anna scoffed.

"They said they sent the armor because they want you to fight." Elsa continued.

"I figured..." Anna replied.

"And they will see us soon and the visit won't be pleasant." Elsa ended.

"Well that obvious..." Anna rolled her eyes. "But thanks for telling me." Anna said looking up at Elsa.

"I just didn't want to stress you out." Elsa confessed.

"Thank you." Anna smiled.

They both looked further into the forest.

"So are you tired?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah I guess." Anna replied.

Elsa stood up and helped Anna, she then wrapped Anna in a hug.

They were wrapped in each others embrace for a while until Anna spotted something.

An eerie grey fog was approaching them and the camp slowly.

"That's strange." Anna said.

"What?" Elsa said letting go of Anna and turning around.

Anna pointed to the fog.

"It's not even cold." Elsa commented.

Anna walked closer to it.

"Anna careful." Elsa said following Anna slowly.

"It's just fog." Anna replied reaching her hand in.

Anna's eyes widened and she quickly pulled her hand out and backed away fast.

"Anna what's wrong?" Elsa asked worried.

"I can't feel my fingers." Anna replied.

Elsa's eyes widened and she turned around to Anna.

"We have to warn them!" Anna yelled as she started to run. Elsa ran with Anna helping support her.

"Run!" Anna yelled to her men. Elsa yelled as well.

She turned around and noticed that the fog had hit the camp.

The fog started devouring men, they fell to ground and screamed till they died.

"It's paralyzation fog." Anna told Elsa.

Elsa nodded as they kept away from the fog.

Kristoff ran to Anna and Elsa.

"What the hell is going on?!" He yelled.

"It's grey fog it paralyzes you..." Anna replied.

Kristoff nodded. "Shouldn't we oh I don't know. Be running?!" He yelled.

"Elsa and I are evacuating men, I need you to leave." Anna ordered.

"What no!" He yelled.

"Kristoff that's an order!" Anna yelled.

Elsa and Kristoff were taken aback.

He didn't argue again instead he pressed his lips to Anna's then broke apart.

"I love you." He said.

"I'll tell you I love you when I see you again." Anna smiled.

He smiled and turned and ran.

"Help!" A man yelled.

Anna and Elsa ran to him and pulled him out of the fog.

"I can't feel my legs." He cried.

"It's okay we will help." Anna answered.

"Anna I've got him, look for others." Elsa said.

Anna nodded and searched. She found a man crawling away from the fog.

Anna ran to him and picked him up. The fog hit her face and she yelled out.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled worried.

"I'm...okay, go!" She yelled.

Anna pulled the man away, the men were too heavy so Elsa and her both had to drag the men.

Anna's vision was so blurry that she probably could see a foot in front of her. The fog had blinded her in one eye so she was going by instinct where to go.

Elsa and the man were very much ahead of Anna and her man. The fog licked at Anna's arm till she couldn't feel it and had to let go. She pulled him with one arm.

"Princess...go." The man said.

"No!" Anna yelled.

He let go of Anna and fell into the fog.

Anna fell and backed away from the fog with tears in her eyes.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled running back.

"Elsa what are you doing here?! Where's the man?!" Anna yelled.

"They took him and I could ask the same of you." Elsa replied pulling Anna up.

"He's gone, I couldn't hold him. Elsa I need you to lead me I can't see." Anna said.

Elsa nodded and helped Anna run away from the fog.

The fog was gaining speed.

The fog licked at Elsa's feet. "Oh god I can't feel my feet." Elsa said shocked.

"We need to go faster." Anna replied.

"Okay Anna you need to push yourself." Elsa replied.

Anna nodded and tried to run as fast she could even though it caused her pain.

The worst thing that could happen did.

Anna fell to the ground.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled.

The fog surrounded Anna's legs and she screamed in pain till she couldn't feel her legs.

Elsa ran to Anna and tried to pick her up but the fog brought Elsa down.

Elsa and Anna laid on the ground, Elsa scooted away as did Anna with her one good arm.

Men ran and picked the Queen and Princess up.

They ran with them in their arms away from the fog.

"Kristoff!" Anna yelled. He kissed her forehead as he ran.

"Ander!" Elsa smiled. He smiled down at her.

Ander and Kristoff put Elsa and Anna on their horse then mounted behind them.

They steered the horses away from the fog to a place that they would later figure out is Stockholm.

Anna and Elsa had fallen asleep on the journey.

Elsa awoke first. She was on the ground wrapped in a blanket.

She sat up and to her dismay she still couldn't feel from the waist down and she couldn't move her legs.

"Hey sleepyhead." Ander smiled.

Elsa smiled seeing his face but then it faded. "Where's Anna?"

"Over there." He pointed to Anna peacefully sleeping next to Elsa.

Anna's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey crazy." Elsa greeted.

Anna slowly propped herself up with her working arm.

"Is it morning I can't really tell." Anna replied.

Elsa saw Anna had one grey eye which signaled that she was half blind.

"Yep it's morning." Elsa replied.

Anna sighed. "Well this sucks."

"I bet." Elsa smirked.

"Don't worry princess I can't help." A doctor smiled.

He kneeled down by Anna.

"We knew about this fog so we made a cure." He smiled.

"Thank god!" Anna sighed.

"It will require an injection." He replied.

Anna backed away.

Elsa held Anna's hand.

"I'll go first." Elsa said to Anna's relief.

The doctor nodded and injected Elsa in the arm with the cure.

"It may take a little while for you to feel again." He informed.

"Okay, thank you." Elsa replied.

He took out another syringe.

Seeing that Elsa was fine she accepted the injection.

He pulled it out and smiled.

"Thank you." Anna said.

He bowed his head and left.

After a half hour Anna's vision was clearing.

"Yay I can see." Anna smiled.

Elsa saw Anna's eye turn it's normal blue color.

"Cool." Elsa smiled.

They regained control of their limbs and stood up.

"Well I'm going to explore." Anna stated.

"You were just blind and paralyzed and you want to explore?" Elsa raised a brow.

"Yep." Anna replied walking away.

"That's my wife." Kristoff smiled.

"Well follow your wife." Elsa replied.

"Fine." He sighed getting up and following Anna.

Elsa snuggled into Ander.

"Are we going to give em hell now?" Ander asked.

"Hell yeah." Elsa smiled.

He chuckled and enjoyed his alone time with Elsa.


	13. A New Knight

The leaders of the Arendellian army were gathered around a table in their council tent.

They had sent soldiers to retrieve their tents and supplies and bring them to Stockholm. They likes Stockholm more than Fredrikslad for multiple reasons. Better land and coverage and less painful memories.

"What's the plan General Anna?" Filip asked.

"Well I had no idea we were in Stockholm till yesterday but I studied the landscape and I figured out where the enemy might stay." Anna explained.

She pointed to a barren place in Stockholm.

"They are across from us perfectly if I might add." Anna raised a brow. "They most likely put us in Stockholm on purpose." She informed.

Generals crossed their arms in deep thought and nodded.

"We are tired of getting our ass's handed to us, we need to strike em hard." Filip answered.

"I agree, that's my I propose that we hit them with your shockwave bombs and if that's not enough then we will use our chemical weapons." Anna explained.

General Filip nodded and smiled.

"Anna, chemical weapons aren't necessary." Elsa replied.

Anna shrugged. "I'm simply fighting fire with fire, I'm sick of these cockroaches." Anna replied.

Elsa sighed. She knew it wasn't right, those men were only under directions.

"We strike tomorrow night, meeting dismissed." Anna said.

They saluted and left.

"General Anna." A soldier said walking in.

"Yes?"

"Remember that man we imprisoned?" He asked.

"Oh I forgot about him." Anna smiled innocently.

"Well you have been busy. Anyway, we were able to get him when we fled Fredrikslad." He informed.

"Good." Anna replied.

"He wants to talk to you." He said.

Anna sighed. "Bring him in." Anna ordered.

The man nodded and left. The man returned minutes later with James.

"Ello." James smiled.

"What do you want?" Anna asked.

"Freedom." He answered.

"You think I would just let you go?" Anna asked.

"Well yeah." He answered.

"Do you realize what Derek would do to you if you returned?" Anna asked.

"I wouldn't go back to Derek." He answered.

"Wow he would have killed you right that second since you didn't call him King." Anna smirked.

"I bloody hate Derek!" He yelled.

Anna and Elsa were surprised.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"He's horrible! He'll kill anyone!" He answered

Anna raised a brow.

"Elsa, come." Anna motioned Elsa to step aside with her.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"This might sound crazy but I want him in our army." Anna informed.

"What! How can you trust him?" Elsa asked surprised.

"I don't, but we need information." Anna answered.

"Well this army is in your control it's your choice." Elsa informed.

"Nope it's not. He would be an Arendellian citizen, thus it's the Queens choice." Anna informed.

Elsa sighed. "Your in charge of him then."

"Okay."

They walked back to him.

"Would you want to be a knight for Arendelle?" Anna asked.

A small smiled crept on his lips. "I would love too. I would get a new chance a new beginning." He replied.

"Well, you would have to tell us all you know of the Southern Isles and if you tried to run away or betray us." Anna smiled. "Let's just say that I have archers everywhere."

He tensed. "You have my word." He replied.

And looked at Elsa. Elsa understood and pulled out the royal sword.

She looked at Anna and gave it to her.

"But that's your-" Anna was interrupted.

"Your responsibility." Elsa smiled.

Anna smiled and took the sword.

James got down to one knee.

She placed the sword on one shoulder.

"I Princess Anna of Arendelle." She then placed the sword on his other shoulder. "Make you, James, a knight of Arendelle." Then she gave the sword to Elsa.

Elsa smiled proudly.

James rose to his feet.

"I am sorry for what Derek did to you my Princess." A tear rolled down his cheek. "I was evil yet you still gave me a chance to start over." He smiled. "I swear my allegiance to not only Arendelle but to you too." He smiled.

Anna smiled. "James I apologize for killing your friend, and I know that is something that cannot be forgiven." Anna said sympathetically.

"Princess, I do forgive you. You did it for your country." He smiled.

Anna smiled. "Now go change into a Arendellian uniform, people might try and kill you." Anna smirked.

He smiled and bowed. He rose then looked to Elsa.

"My Queen." He bowed.

Elsa bowed her head. He rose and left.

"That was noble of you Anna." Elsa smiled and hugged her.

"Well I know men like him only follow orders, so he deserves a chance." Anna replied.

They broke apart from their hug.

"Well we have an army to prepare." Anna sighed.

"We will beat them." Elsa smiled.

"How do you know?" Anna asked.

"Because your leading them." Elsa smiled.

Anna smiled.

"Elsa it's amazing how you can put a smiled on a broken person like me." Anna sighed.

Elsa side hugged her.

"Well broken things can be fixed sometimes in the simplest ways." Elsa smiled.

Anna smiled.

Just like Anna's broken crown could be fixed, so could she.


	14. Don't mess with a Princess

**Sorry for not updating in a while. :) here you go!**

Arendelle and Corona were ready to strike.

They had traveled an hour to a close location near the enemy camp.

Anna stood in front of her men and Filip in front of his.

"Load the explosives!" Anna and Filip yelled to their men.

The catapults were loaded and now they only awaited orders.

Anna turned toward the enemy camp and raised one hand.

She closed her hand into a fist signaling them to fire.

Filip did the same.

The explosives launched and now they waited.

~Enemy camp~

Derek and Richard were in a room discussing until they were interrupted by a loud boom followed by yelling.

"What the hell?!" Derek yelled running out of the tent, Richard followed behind.

They were stunned at the site.

A explosive hit the ground and immediately a shock wave followed turning it's surroundings to rubble.

Derek mounted his horse. "Let's go Richard!"

Richard looked around and saw men screaming in agony trying to douse the flame on their backs.

"The men." Richard said.

"They will be fine, their is no harm losing some." Derek replied.

Richard mounted and shook his head in disbelief.

Derek kicked his horse and it went.

"Fall back!" Richard yelled to his and Derek's men.

Richard still yelled as he galloped away on his horse.

~Arendelle and Corona army~

Filip loaded the chemicals into the catapults as did Anna's men.

"Awaiting at your orders General Anna." A knight said.

Anna observed the enemies camp with sadness.

"Unload the chemicals and fall back to our camp." Anna ordered.

Elsa smiled.

"General are you nuts?! We need to destroy all of them!" Filip yelled.

Anna stepped forward toward Filip. Elsa stayed close to Anna just in case.

"Filip, those men only follows orders." Anna replied.

"If their were dead then they won't have to." Filip replied.

"You and I are both leading men to their death. Are you proud of that?" Anna asked.

"They signed up." Filip replied.

Anna shook her head.

"If my uncle the King were here he would have done the same." Anna replied.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here." Filip grinned.

Anna stepped closer to him angered.

"I'm am very close with my uncle, I can message him whenever. I can tell him that you do not respect his opinion on war matters." Anna stated.

"Like he would believe you." Filip replied worried.

"Let's see... Believe his Niece the Princess of Arendelle and high ranked General or a idiotic General in which he doesn't care much about." Anna replied slowly.

Filip clenched his teeth in anger.

"You just wait till this is over." Filip sneered.

Anna shrugged. "Okay I'll wait but first call back your men." Anna ordered.

He smiled. "No."

Anna motioned for a knight to come over.

"Melding kongen av Corona og fortelle ham at de vil trenge en annen general. han unnlater å adlyde en prinsesse og dronninger bestillinger." Anna whispered to the man."

Elsa heard and smiled.

"What did you say?!" Filip asked angered.

Anna shrugged. "Something not in German or English." Anna smiled then pointed at him. "Oh wait Generals are required to know other languages but you wouldn't care would you?" Anna smiled. "After all it is the monarchies orders which you clearly don't know how to follow." Anna raised a brow.

He shook his head. "Men stand down by Princess Anna and Queen Elsa's orders, they are higher than my rank." He sighed.

"Good you have been promoted from idiotic General to just General." Anna smiled.

Anna and Elsa turned around and headed back to camp.

It wasn't till a couple minutes that Filip ran back to Anna.

"What did you tell that man?" Filip asked.

"Would you like the answer in German, or English? That seems to be your only languages." Anna smiled.

Elsa chuckled.

"English." He answered ashamed.

"Okay I told him. Message the King of Corona and tell him they will need another General. Filip fails to obey a princess and queens orders." Anna smiled.

"I'm sorry I have been disrespectful to a Princess." He bowed his head ashamed. "I seemed to have forgotten my place." He sighed.

"You are forgiven, now let's act like ally's instead of enemies." Anna smiled.

He nodded and walked away.

"You are a great leader Anna." Elsa smiled.

"I learned from the best." Anna replied.


	15. I'm here for you

Elsa's eyes fluttered open. She looked to her side expecting to see Anna but to her shock, Anna was gone.

Elsa put on her armor and walked out of the tent. She walked to a passing knight.

"Sir, have you seen Anna?" Elsa asked him.

He nodded. "I saw her walking that way in the woods." He pointed.

Elsa nodded. "Thank you."

Elsa walked to where the man had told her and searched.

After searching for several minutes, she heard grunting.

She followed the sound and spotted Anna throwing daggers as a tree.

Elsa observed for a while and noticed that each dagger hit in the middle each time. Elsa was impressed.

"Impressive." Elsa said now standing behind Anna.

Anna quickly turned around pointing her dagger at Elsa.

Elsa put her hands up.

Anna sighed. "Sorry."

Elsa lowered her hand. "It's fine." Elsa smiled.

Anna turned back around and resumed her throwing.

"So... Are you angry or something?" Elsa asked.

Anna stopped and shrugged.

"Well at least your getting your anger out on a tree." Elsa said.

Anna smiled slightly.

"Can you teach me?" Elsa asked.

Anna turned to Elsa and placed three daggers in her hand.

"Okay stand here." Anna pointed to where she recently stood.

Elsa nodded and did as told.

"Okay now bring your arm back." Anna ordered.

Elsa brought her arm back.

"Okay now make sure that your pointer finger is on the blade while the other fingers are gripping the handle." Anna explained.

Elsa was confused but still did as told.

"Why my pointer finger?" She asked.

"You can direct the dagger toward the target better." Anna replied.

"Oh." Elsa smiled.

She again brought her arm back.

"Now just throw it." Anna said.

Elsa thrust her arm forward letting the dagger fly.

The dagger hit in the middle with Anna's surrounding daggers.

Anna smiled and patted Elsa's shoulder.

"Wow!" Elsa yelled impressed.

"Keep going." Anna chuckled as she sat on a log nearby.

Elsa continued.

Anna unsheathed her sword and grabbed a stone off the ground. She started sliding the stone across the blades sharpened edge in deep thought.

Elsa finished throwing her dagger and went to get them off the tree. She grabbed the daggers and walked back to Anna. She sat by Anna and observed her sister.

"I know your troubled." Elsa spoke.

Anna shrugged.

"Anna please stop shrugging, I don't like you keeping things from me." Elsa said saddened.

"I'm sorry." Anna replied.

"Why are you hiding your feelings?" Elsa asked.

Anna stopped sliding her stone across her blade and looked forward at the trees.

Anna sighed. "I guess I'm tired of people telling me it will be okay." Anna replied looking at Elsa.

"I know, I do that to much." Elsa replied ashamed. "I guess I always say that because I'm hoping that everything will be okay." Elsa confessed.

Anna looked down and nodded.

"I feel like your just acting like your okay but your really...I don't know...broken." Elsa said slowly.

"Your right..." Anna confessed.

"Please don't hide your feelings from me, I want to help." Elsa said.

Anna nodded slowly. "Are you hiding your feelings too?" Anna asked.

Elsa pondered. "Maybe a little."

"Well, we will be there for each other." Anna replied.

Elsa side hugged Anna.

Suddenly Elsa started crying. "Please don't leave me." She cried.

Anna hugged Elsa tightly. "How could I ever leave you, you keep me sane." Anna smiled.

Elsa lightly chuckled.

Anna let go of Elsa and stood up.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm hungry." Anna said.

Elsa laughed and stood up.

"Let's go." Elsa looped her arm around Anna's.

They walked back to camp.

All seemed right in those few minutes together, but sadly it wouldn't last forever.


	16. Warning

The last three days were very quiet for the Arendellians. Neither of the armies started a conflict, yet...

Anna woke up before Elsa.

She put on her armor and went to walk out of the tent. She stopped at the tents entrance when she noticed a note at her feet.

She picked it up and it read.

Dear Anna,

I want to talk with you alone. I will be by the pond to the north. Meet me there alone or else you will be an only child.

Sincerely, King Derek.

Anna sighed and looked at Elsa peacefully sleeping.

She sheathed her sword and walked out of the tent.

She walked to her horse. The man that watches over the horses saluted Anna.

"You didn't see me, swear it." Anna ordered.

"I swear." He replied.

Anna nodded and kicked her horse into a run.

She traveled for a half hour and finally reached the pond.

She dismounted and wandered around looking for Derek.

"This is probably a trap." Anna said to herself.

"This is no trap I assure you." Derek replied walking up.

"What do you want?" Anna asked.

"Just to talk." He smiled.

"Well then spit it out." Anna said coldly.

"Okay." He said standing right in front of her.

"I'm here to warn you." He said.

"Good then I'll have time to prepare and kick your ass." Anna smiled.

"I'm not warning you of us, I'm warning you of your sister." He replied.

"Well then your wasting your time, Elsa is no threat to me." Anna said.

"Yes she is, she is lying to you." He replied calmly.

"I know who the lier is and believe me, it's not her." Anna replied calmly.

"You honesty believe that she cares for you! She is only using you!" He yelled.

"She told me she wasn't, and I believe her." Anna replied sternly.

He chuckled. "Wow she is good at brainwashing I'll give her that." He chuckled.

"You are the one brainwashing, except I won't fall for it again." Anna replied.

"I did you a favor when you almost killed her!" He yelled.

"No, your evil, and evil never wins." Anna shrugged.

He only smiled.

"I know you think about how you almost killed your sister, and how maybe I'm right." He smiled.

"I won't lie, I was sad that I almost killed Elsa, but that wasn't me and I will never think your right." Anna explained.

"Your sister has never even told you that she's sorry for you! It's always it will be okay or you will get better! Can't you see that she is still angry with you!" He yelled.

Anna stepped back. He was right.

"Your parents only had you because they knew Elsa would fail. Elsa only uses you to cover up the monster that she really is." He said sternly.

Anna turned and mounted her horse, she had heard enough.

"Go ahead and run! You will see that I am right!" He yelled.

She kicked Christopher and he ran.

~Arendelle Camp~

Elsa walked hastily to the man who watches over the royal horses.

"Where is General Anna?" Elsa asked him.

"I am sworn to secrecy Your Majesty." He replied.

Elsa sighed. "If you tell me, you will not be in danger." She told him.

He hesitated. He only pointed North.

Elsa nodded. "Thank you."

He nodded.

Elsa mounted her horse and was about to leave but noticed Anna riding in.

Elsa dismounted and put the horse back.

"Anna where were you!" Elsa yelled.

Anna dismounted quickly.

The man took her horse.

Anna looked coldly at Elsa then walked quickly to her and Kristoff's tent.

"Oh great." Elsa sighed rolling her eyes.

She knew something happened with Anna and it wasn't good.


	17. Will we be happy again?

Anna had been quiet for three days. During those three days she would stay at the corner of her bed always deep in thought. Anna wouldn't eat for those three days but only drank water. It concerned Elsa, she hated that Anna wouldn't listen to anything she said. Anna wouldn't even let Elsa comfort her...

Elsa was in tent cuddled up to Ander. Ander and her hadn't spoken in days and it upset her so she called him into her tent.

"I don't understand, what could have happened?" Elsa questioned.

Ander shrugged. "Maybe she met someone that day and chose not to tell you." Ander replied.

"Do you think she talked to Derek?" Elsa asked.

"Perhaps." He replied.

"But why wouldn't she tell me!" Els said upset.

"Have to ever thought that maybe he wanted her alone and if she wasn't then he threatened to kill you..." Ander asked.

Elsa shrugged. "That's what probably most likely happened..." Elsa sighed.

Kristoff walked into the tent.

"Um...hey." Elsa said awkwardly.

"Oh, sorry were you guys...busy?" He asked awkwardly.

"Oh no!" Elsa replied her cheeks reddening.

He shrugged and sat on the bed.

"Is something wrong?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I can't comfort my own wife!" He answered annoyed.

"Well if it makes things better, I can't help her either." Elsa replied.

"She's so stubborn..." He pouted.

"Well, my whole family is." Elsa chuckled lightly.

"She's right." Ander added.

Elsa raised a brow at him.

"She hasn't ate or slept in three days! She's going to kill herself!" Kristoff yelled.

"She's gone longer." Elsa replied.

Kristoff glared at Elsa.

"Sorry I know I'm not helping." Elsa said.

Kristoff sighed. "We need to figure something out."

"Were trying..." Elsa replied. "Aren't you suppose to be watching her?" Elsa asked.

"She's 20 now, I think she doesn't need a babysitter." Kristoff answered coldly.

"Hey being an ass solves nothing." Elsa replied.

"Sorry." He replied ashamed.

~Anna~

Anna peaked her head out of the tent and looked around.

It was clear.

She jogged to her horse and told the man to keep quiet and again he agreed.

She mounted and kicked her horse to go.

She headed north where she last met Derek.

~Elsa's tent~

"I'll go and try to talk to her again." Elsa said.

Kristoff nodded.

Elsa got up off Anders lap and walked out of the tent.

She opened Anna and Kristoff's tent expecting to find Anna but to her shock Anna was gone.

Elsa's closed the tent and ran to the horses already knowing that Anna most likely took her horse.

"Where is she?" Elsa asked the man.

"I cannot tell." He replied.

Elsa sighed. "Tell me or I'll have your head." Elsa threatened.

"Then the Princess will have my head." He answered.

"She will not." Elsa replied.

He nodded in understanding then pointed north.

Elsa nodded and mounted her horse.

She started north in search for Anna.

She stopped her horse when she heard sobbing.

Elsa dismounted and walked in the direction that she heard the sound.

She noticed a pond and looked around there. She stopped when she saw Anna leaned against a tree with her legs to her chest.

Elsa quietly walked to her and sat down beside her.

Anna heard and jumped away breathing heavily.

"It's just me..." Elsa soothed.

"Stay away." Anna cried.

"Anna what is wrong with you?" Elsa asked calmly.

"Are you that stupid?" Anna replied angry.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"After I came back from being kidnapped did you really think I would go back to normal?" Anna asked.

"Anna I knew that you were still hurting but you seemed to be getting better." Elsa explained.

Anna shook her head looking forward. "I still am not over the first war, I dream almost every night about how I killed so many men and now in this war...it's like I'm used to it." Anna explained.

Elsa looked down. "I understand that you aren't fine mentally...or physically but that doesn't mean we can't try and get this behind us again." Elsa replied.

"Do you even think about how you killed many?" Anna asked.

"Everyday." Elsa answered.

Anna looked at Elsa and could still see the bruises on her neck and the scar on her forehead that she herself had put on her dear sister.

Elsa noticed. "Anna please stop blaming yourself..." Elsa said calmly.

Tears rolled down Anna's face and it broke Elsa's heart seeing her sister in so much pain.

"It was still my hands that wrapped around your throat and the hands that scarred you..." Anna cried.

"But it was not your mind in control of those things." Elsa reminded.

Anna shrugged.

Elsa sighed. "Anna, I actually killed you..." Elsa reminded.

"That was on accident." Anna replied.

"Maybe, but I still blame myself for it and I still am angry with myself." Elsa said.

"I forgave you." Anna replied.

"And I forgave you." Elsa said.

"What I did to you was so much worse than what you did to me." Elsa informed.

"You only froze me." Anna replied.

They both knew that Anna's reply was stupid yet funny.

Elsa chuckled and Anna smiled lightly.

"Elsa." Anna said.

"Hmm?" Elsa said looking at Anna.

"Do-...do you think I'll ever be happy again?" Anna asked.

Elsa scooted closer to Anna. Anna tensed a little then relaxed.

"Yeah I do... You and Kristoff will probably have kids and that will make you happy and me and you will spend a lot of time together." Elsa smiled.

Anna laid her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"Maybe...my kids can have little cousins..." Anna smirked.

Elsa chuckled. "Maybe." Elsa smiled.

"Can you tell me who you saw?" Elsa asked.

"Derek." Anna replied.

Elsa sighed. "I won't ask what he told you because that's not my business." Elsa said.

"Thank you." Anna replied.

"Do you want to go back and eat and sleep?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded.

They mounted their horses and went back to camp.

Elsa could only hope that Anna was getting better.


	18. Prepare

The clouds grew overcast over Stockholm. Stockholm grew stormy as the thunder boomed and the lightning lit up the sky. Stockholm had lost it's once happy atmosphere.

General Anna was in the war council tent, they had all received word from their spies that the enemy would soon strike.

"I want all of our catapults and weaponry ready today as if they were striking today." Anna ordered.

General Ander nodded.

"General I will command the same of my army." General Filip spoke.

"Good, but I have a plan and I hope my sister will be happy to enact it." Anna said looking to Elsa.

"I want this storm stronger." Anna informed.

Elsa raised a brow. "I hope this army and Coronas can handle snowy weather." Elsa said.

"We prepared for a situation like that." General Filip smiled.

"Good and I prepared our army for it as well." Anna informed.

Elsa nodded. "Then I hope the Southern Isles and Weselton are not prepared." Elsa smiled.

"It's June, I don't think they are." Anna replied.

"I will enact the plan." Elsa announced.

Everyone smiled.

"Well I don't want our armies to sit around and wait for them, I say we strike first." Anna said.

"I agree, we will look more prepared and stronger than them, I mean we are anyway." General Filip smiled.

Anna nodded.

"Well, it's going to get a little chilly, so I suggest you all go prepare." Anna said.

Everyone nodded.

"When shall we strike?" Filip asked.

Anna walked over to him and whispered it knowing that the Southern Isles and Weselton have spies.

"Dawn tomorrow." She whispered.

He smiled and nodded.

"Dismissed!" Anna yelled and exited.

Elsa walked with Anna back to her tent.

It was already quite dark outside so Anna decided to turn in for the night.

"Are you going to go sleep with Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

"You never know if this is the last night we will spend together... So no I'm not." Anna replied.

Elsa sighed. "Good, I would want my maybe last night with my sister." Elsa smiled.

Anna unclipped her cape and hung it up then she proceeded to take off her crown and armor.

Elsa got out of all of her armor as well.

"How's your back?" Elsa asked.

"I haven't really checked." Anna replied.

Being the concerned sister Elsa was she decided to check for her. She looked at Anna's back and smiled reassuringly.

"It only pink scars, you have healed quick." Elsa informed.

"Good." Anna smiled.

They walked over to their bed and laid down.

"Elsa, I know you don't like your powers being used as a weapon, you can still back out if you wish." Anna informed.

Elsa sighed. "If it means giving us a advantage then I have no problem being a weapon." Elsa replied.

Anna nodded.

"I love you." Anna said.

Elsa hadn't heard her baby sister say that in a long time.

Elsa smiled at Anna. "I love you too."

Anna closed her eyes and went into a peaceful slumber.

Elsa was a little less peaceful knowing that she may loose her sister but she needed to stay strong and remember that she would be there to help.


	19. Storm

**Please review and follow! Thanks!**

**I hope you guys are liking the story!**

It's was severely storming in Stockholm, many were lucky if they got any sleep.

The thunder still boomed and the lighting still lit up the sky, the dirt ground was now thick with mud.

Anna awoke and looked around noticing it was still quite dark, but she already knew it was morning. The sun was blocked by the thick stormy clouds.

Anna sighed and looked to her right noticing that Elsa was still peacefully sleeping.

"Elsa." Anna said shaking her sister.

"5 more minutes..." Elsa replied sleepily.

"How are you even sleeping with this storm?" Anna asked unbelievably.

Elsa sighed knowing that she must get up.

She sat up and looked over to Anna. "Practice I guess." Was Elsa's reply.

Anna rolled her eyes and got off the bed.

Anna opened a chest that held her winter armor.

She pulled out her armored pants and pulled them over her other pants.

"Elsa can you help me with this one?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded and got off the bed.

Anna pulled out the long sleeved chest armor. It was silver with a gold trim much like her old one. This one held the same medals on the shoulder and the Arendelle symbol on the other shoulder.

"Okay I clipped it." Elsa said.

"Okay, thanks." Anna said looking over her new armor.

"It looks nice." Elsa said.

Anna nodded.

"You need to put on yours." Anna said.

Elsa nodded and pulled out hers.

Anna looked back in the chest and saw a cape. She pulled it out and strapped it on. The winter cape had a thick patch of wolfs fur on the collar.

"Wow it's poofy." Anna said.

Elsa looked over and chuckled.

"Indeed, but it will keep you warm and you look pretty royal in it." Elsa smiled.

Anna nodded with a smile.

Elsa had put on her pants and Anna helped clip the long sleeved chest armor onto her. Elsa strapped on her cape that looked very similar to Anna except to their shock it was lions fur. Lions fur is only worn by a King or in this rare case, a Queen.

Anna nodded in approval.

They sheathed their swords that were still the same ones.

Anna and Elsa grabbed the opposite crowns.

"Here you go." Elsa said placing Anna's silver crown on her head.

"Here you go." Anna said placing Elsa's gold crown on her head.

They smiled at each other then hugged.

"Remember if anything happens to me, just know that I love you." Anna said sincerely.

"And If anything happens to me, of course I will still love you." Elsa smiled hugging Anna tightly.

They broke apart and walked out of the tent.

Both armies were ready and only awaited orders.

Anna and Elsa's armored horses were getting to be ridden.

They mounted them and went to the front of the line.

Kristoff was now allowed at the front because he told Anna that he would not listen to her anyway.

Ander was on the other side of Elsa.

They smiled at their husband or boyfriend.

"We ride to that hill! Then Elsa will make things chilly!" Anna yelled to her men.

They cheered.

Anna kicked her horse forward and it went.

They all followed Anna to a hill about a mile away and then stopped.

Anna looked to Elsa, and Elsa nodded.

It poured down on them as the lightning striked and the thunder shook the earth.

They all watched Elsa.

She closed her eyes and raised her hand.

She took a deep breath and then shot her icy magic into the sky.

The winds increased and snow began to fall at a fast pace.

Elsa lower her hand.

"Thanks Elsa!" Anna yelled over the blizzard.

Elsa smiled.

~Southern Isles and Weselton camp~

Derek and Richard looked at the storm with fear in their eyes.

"Derek we are not prepared for winter!" Richard yelled over the storm.

"Tell your men to not be wimps! It's just a little cold!" Derek yelled.

They mounted their horses.

"They're coming!" Derek yelled to his army.

"It's time to fight!" Richard yelled to his men.

They all lined up with Derek and Richard in the front.

They raised their swords.

"For the Southern Isles!" Derek yelled.

"For Weselton!" Richard yelled.

Then they charged.

~Arendelle and Coronian army~

Anna and Filip raised their swords.

They looked at each and nodded.

Then Anna looked to Elsa and Elsa nodded.

Anna took a deep breath.

"For Arendelle!" Anna yelled.

"For Corona!" Filip yelled.

Then they charged at the upcoming enemy.

This battle would be quite different.


	20. The Battle of Stockholm

**There is a chapter before this one that I posted yesterday, it didn't show on the updates for some reason but it is there. So make sure you have read chapter 19 before this one. Also warning this chapter in violent. **

**On with the story!**

Both armies clashed in a fierce battle. Anna and Elsa made their way across the battle field striking as many men as they could.

Kristoff and Ander went their separate ways in the battle.

Anna swiped her blade across upcoming men's neck, quickly beheading them from atop her horse.

Elsa shot ice out of her hands instantly freezing men in their places, she used her sword just as much.

Derek and Richard were killing many Coronian and Arendellians. They threw their grenades continuously and fought nonstop.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled getting Elsa's attention.

Elsa heard and looked over. Anna pointed over to Derek and Richard. Elsa nodded and gasped when she saw a man behind Anna. Anna was already fighting a man in front of her so she didn't notice him.

Elsa took a dagger out of her sleeve and threw it at the man behind Anna. It hit the man in the forehead right when he was about to strike Anna.

Anna looked back at the fallen man then smiled at Elsa. She kicked her horse then charged toward Derek and Richard.

On their way to the two kings they noticed that some of the enemies men were falling on their own, they knew it was because of the harsh climate.

Anna looked up and noticed many archers in the trees from both armies.

One locked it's target on Anna.

His arrow flew and it hit her shoulder throwing her off her horse in the process.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled.

Anna stood up. "I'm okay!" She yelled.

She pulled the arrow out of her armor and looked to find her horse. Her horse had run away.

"Damn it." She cursed.

She looked over to Elsa.

"I'll fight on foot! Stay on your horse!" She yelled.

Elsa was hesitant but then nodded and kept going.

Anna ran and swiped her sword across men's chest. She was determined to make it to Derek and Richard quickly so that she could help Elsa.

Elsa found Richard fighting on foot, he must have lost his horse.

He spotted Elsa and smiled.

She dismounted and ran to Richard.

"Nice to see you!" He yelled.

Elsa only swiped her blade at him.

He stumbled back. "Oh feisty." He chuckled.

Their swords clashed and so their battle began.

"How's Anna?" He teased.

"You don't need to know." Elsa said angered.

He chuckled. "I'm surprised she didn't kill you."

"She would never!" Elsa yelled.

He swiped his blade across her face making her stumble back.

Her vision was very blurred, she could feel the blood running down her right cheek.

She fought back angered once again.

She brought her sword down powerfully onto his wrist.

He screamed in pain. He looked down and saw his left hand on the ground.

"You bitch!" He screamed.

She smiled.

They fought for the upper-hand once again, Elsa was truly determined to win.

Anna made it to Derek. They spotted each other and charged.

Their swords clashed.

"Nice to see you alive Anna!" He yelled.

"What, you thought I would kill myself?" She asked as their swords still clashed.

"Well, yeah you almost killed your sister." He said annoyed.

"We both have made mistakes, and we forgave each other." Anna said.

Derek was furious that his plan failed.

He shivered violently.

"What are you cold?" Anna smiled.

He glared and swiped again at her but she quickly ducked missing his blade.

They were very close to Elsa and Richard, they could spot them only a couple feet away.

Elsa spotted Anna and smiled knowing that her sister made it out of the intense part alive.

Anna punched Derek in the face with her free hand causing him to stumble back with a bloody nose.

"Quit doing that!" He yelled.

"I did that to Hans before he was sent away." Anna laughed.

"Don't talk about my son!" Derek yelled.

Derek kicked Anna in her crippled leg causing her to fall.

He went to stab her but she rolled away causing his sword to stab the ground.

She tripped him and he fell.

Ice had spread across the ground, they tried to get up but they kept slipping.

He kept trying to stab her but she would slide away from him.

A hand wrapped around Anna's arm, and the hand pulled her up.

She looked up to see Elsa.

"Hey." Anna smiled.

"Hey." Elsa chuckled.

Richard pulled Derek up with his one hand.

"Nice job with the hand thing." Anna chuckled.

Elsa smiled.

Derek and Richard weren't charging they stood there with anger in their eyes.

Anna quickly dropped a dagger out of her sleeve and threw it hitting Derek's ear. He screamed and charged at Anna.

Anna ran full force into him knocking him to the ground.

Elsa and Richard watched them for a few moments then resumed their fighting.

Elsa pulled Richard down. Anger was in her eyes. She raised her hand bringing icicles out of the ground. Richard screamed as the icicles impaled him. He stopped screaming when his body held no more breath. King Richard was finally dead.

Derek had gotten to Anna and held her to his chest.

"Let go." Anna said threw gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry but you may have to speak louder! You took my hearing!" He yelled angered.

"Well your son took mine so I guess were even." Anna replied.

Derek held his blade to Anna's shoulder.

Elsa stood their paralyzed with fear.

"Let go of her!" Elsa yelled.

"Um, no." He replied.

"The world will be at peace when your dead Derek." Anna said.

"I think that when I kill your sister then it will be at peace." Derek replied.

"Your wrong, Elsa is the kindest most loving person in the world. And a person like that needs to be kept safe." Anna said.

Elsa had a tear roll down her cheek.

"Well to bad you will be dead." He smiled.

"No you will." Anna replied.

Derek was confused.

"I love you." Anna said to Elsa then plunged the sword threw her shoulder and threw Derek's heart.

They gasped. Derek stumbled back and slid off the sword.

Anna fell to her knees with the sword still embedded in her shoulder.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed as she ran to her.

She held Anna in her lap. She carefully pulled the sword out, Anna only winced.

"Anna stay with me." Elsa cried.

Anna struggled to keep her eyes open and coughed up some blood.

Kristoff ran to Anna and Elsa and knelt down by them.

"Anna don't leave me again!" Kristoff cried.

Elsa looked at Kristoff sadly.

An idea suddenly came to Elsa.

"Kristoff I'm going to heal her." Elsa said.

"What, How?" He asked.

"Just keep her awake." Elsa ordered.

Kristoff nodded. "Hey Anna, remember how we talked about having children?" He smiled.

Elsa smiled.

Anna nodded slowly.

Elsa placed her hands on Anna's shoulder.

"We can have little ones that will annoy their aunt Elsa." He chuckled.

Elsa smiled as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Anna this might hurt." Elsa said.

Anna closed her eyes bracing for the pain.

Kristoff stroked her hair.

Elsa let her ice flow onto Anna's shoulder.

Anna winced and groaned in pain.

The ice spread across her wound and inside the wound.

Anna stopped wincing and groaning, everything was silent.

"Elsa?" Kristoff said worried.

"Shh..." Elsa whispered back.

Anna's eyes fluttered open.

Elsa smiled.

She coughed and then "Thanks." Anna smiled weakly.

Elsa wrapped Anna in a tight hug.

"Don't ever do that again." Elsa cried.

"I'm sorry." Anna cried.

Kristoff joined in and hugged the two.

"Hey baby." He smiled.

"Hey." She smiled and pulled him into a loving kiss.

Elsa smiled.

They broke apart.

"I love you guys." She smiled.

"We love you too." They said in unison.

They stood up and supported Anna.

Ander ran full speed to them and lifted Elsa in the air.

He put her down and kissed her passionately.

They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"I love you so much." He smiled.

"I love you too." Elsa smiled.

They all walked back to camp hand in hand knowing that the war was over and that they had won.


	21. Authors Note

**Sorry this is not a update. So I was thinking about making another story after this ones over, but I feel like I'm going to fast and need to take a break or you guys will get sick of me. Anyway, I guess the question is, would you read another one of my stories? :)**

**Please Review! :)**

**Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~**


	22. Going Home

**Thank you for reviewing! I will do another story when this ones over :) I'm not telling what it will be about because it will be a surprise!**

**Thanks! **

Today was the day and they all couldn't be more joyful, they were going home.

They had all woken up early to pack up their things which was very difficult since there was still snow falling. Anna had told Elsa not to melt the snow because it brought happiness to many of the men.

They would spot many laughing while throwing snowballs at each other as if a war never happened. Everyone knew that playing some games would get their mind off things.

Elsa and Anna were in their nice winter armor with their crown atop their head.

They walked to the front of their men and stood on a long table.

They all looked up to their leaders.

Elsa spoke first. "Men, I would like to thank you for your service and sacrifice. We lost many but they did not die in vain. I had faith in all of you and I still have that faith. I have faith that we will be able to conquer any war. Thank you." Elsa ended and stepped aside.

Men cheered and clapped.

Anna walked up and men cheered even louder, causing Anna to smile.

She took a deep breath and spoke. "You brave men have fought with me for a long time, since our last war about a year ago. You guys are amazing, I am literally in pieces just after toe wars now, you guys have been in a lot of wars. I don't know how you do it. What I'm trying to say is that, Arendelle will be at peace because of your guys bravery. Thank you." Anna said confidently. She was almost in tears but she kept herself together, she didn't want them to see her cry.

The men cheered and clapped.

"General Anna!" They yelled together.

Anna smiled.

"Let's go home!" Anna yelled then turned away.

Elsa gave Anna a very heartfelt hug.

"Arendelle has the best General, the best Princess, but most of all I have the best sister." Elsa said hugging on tightly.

Anna held back her tears and held Elsa.

"Let's go home." Anna said.

They broke apart from their embrace.

"Let's." Elsa smiled.

They walked to their horses and mounted them. Their men were all behind.

Anna moved her horse close to Kristoff's.

"Hey." Anna smiled.

"Hey." He chuckled.

"I have a present for you. It is a little late but better late than never." Anna smiled. She held out a wrapped circle shaped object to Kristoff.

He smiled in surprise. "Why are you getting me a gift?" He asked.

"Because your amazing and a brave knight." Anna smiled.

He shook his head and chuckled.

He undid the string and unfolded the wrapping paper.

He gasped at the sight. He looked over to Anna with his mouth agape.

He held a silver men's crown. The men's crown is taller than a woman crown and has a darker shade of diamonds on the crown.

"I-I don't know what to say." He said still looking at the crown surprised.

"Did you forget that you are a Prince?" Anna chuckled.

"Yeah I guess I did." He laughed.

He was about to put it on but Anna stopped him.

"A Prince should not put on his own crown." Anna smiled.

He chuckled at the remembrance that he said the same to Anna a long time ago.

Anna placed the crown on his head.

"There's my handsome Prince." Anna smiled.

Kristoff chuckled. "Come here." He said and pulled her to him. They kissed passionately. They hadn't had a real kiss for a long time and they were enjoying it.

Elsa smiled at them.

Anna pulled away and chuckled. "I'm going to fall off the horse." She chuckled.

He laughed. "Sorry."

She shook her head smiling and looked forward again.

"Hey guys." Elsa brought her horse over.

"How do I look?" Kristoff posed and laughed.

Elsa chuckled. "Like a Prince."

He nodded in approval.

"Hey Anna, I've got a gift for you too." He smiled.

"And what is that?" She asked.

He leaned in to whisper but Anna stopped him.

"I won't be able to hear you." She laughed.

He sighed and smiled. "I can't give it to you till we get home." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Anna smirked.

"I'll be over there..." Elsa chuckled blushing. She moved over to Ander.

He pecked her on the cheek nearly falling off his horse.

Elsa laughed. "Your adorable."

"I know." He smirked.

Elsa shook her head and smiled.

They would be home in four days.


	23. Sisters

They had been traveling for three days and would make it to Arendelle by sunrise.

The snow was falling heavily making it difficult for the men on foot to travel.

"Elsa you should probably stop this snow." Anna said.

Elsa shrugged "It's not me." She replied.

Anna was confused.

"It's not even snow season." Anna replied.

"I guess God just wanted it to snow." Elsa chuckled.

Anna smiled. "Why didn't you tell me it wasn't you?" Anna asked.

"It's funny seeing your shocked look." Elsa smiled.

Anna playfully pushed her.

"So, can you see out of that eye?" Anna asked concerned.

In battle Richard had sliced at Elsa's face hitting her eye.

"Not really." Elsa said saddened.

"It looks cool, if that helps anything." Anna smiled.

Elsa chuckled. "Thanks."

"So how about you and Ander..." Anna wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

Elsa laughed. "We love each other if that's what you want to know."

"Will there be a wedding in the near future?" Anna smiled.

"Maybe." Elsa smiled. "Will I be an aunt in the near future?" Elsa asked and raised a brow.

Anna shrugged. "Possibly." She smiled.

"You kid will be a handful if it's anything like you." Elsa chuckled.

"What's that suppose you mean?" Anna laughed.

"Your rambunctious!" Elsa exclaimed.

Anna shook her head amused.

"It will be complicated if I do have a child though." Anna sighed.

"How so?" Elsa asked.

"My baby is gunna ask me one day why I have these scars." Anna replied saddened.

"And your child will hear about how brave his or her mother is and how she saved Arendelle." Elsa smiled.

Anna smiled.

"Thank you Elsa, I love you sis." Anna smiled.

"I love you too." Elsa smiled.

Kristoff came riding up. "Were almost in Arendelle." Kristoff told Anna and Elsa.

"Wow that went fast." Anna replied.

Elsa nodded.

Anna smiled and sighed. They were almost home and soon their life would be happy again.

This chapter was was suppose to mainly focus on Anna and Elsa having a sisterly talk :) Thanks for follows and Reviews!

Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~


	24. Home

The snow had stopped when they reached Arendelle. They figured that it must have been snowing in Stockholm because it's a higher elevation.

They all looked down from a hill. They saw their home and bright smiles appeared on their faces.

"Let's go home." Anna smiled.

They journeyed down the hill to the town where men started to desperate and head back to their families.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Ander headed to the castle gates.

They entered and dismounted. The servants took their horses and left.

The grand doors were opened and they entered.

The servants bowed. "Your Majesty." They said in unison.

Elsa smiled and nodded.

They bowed to Anna. "Your Highness." They all said.

Anna smiled and nodded.

The council came. "Your Majesty and Highness we are so happy to see you." A man smiled.

"Thank you all for watching Arendelle." Elsa thanked.

"Thank you for keeping it safe." The man said looking and Elsa and Anna.

Gerda and Kia ran to their rulers and wrapped them in a right hug. Gerda and Kai were like parents to Elsa and Anna for years so it was okay for them to hug royalty.

Anna and Elsa hugged Kai and Gerda tightly. They really loved them and didn't consider them as servants but as parents.

"Prince Kristoff." Gerda hugged him.

He hugged back and smiled.

Kai simply nodded at him with a smile.

Gerda walked back to Anna and Elsa.

"You two are filthy! Let's go get you two cleaned up." Gerda smiled.

They nodded and followed Gerda.

"I think you men can clean yourselves." Kai said to Ander and Kristoff walking away.

They chuckled at went separate ways.

~Anna's room~

Gerda had left them to clean up and get ready.

They unclipped their large fury capes and placed them on a dresser along with their crowns.

They unclipped each others armor and placed them on the dresser as well.

"I'll be back, you can bathe after." Elsa said.

"Okay." Anna smiled.

Elsa left to the bathroom.

Anna went to the mirror above her dresser and looked over herself. It was hard to believe that her face had once been mark less, but now it was covered it scars.

Her hands had scars, her legs, feet, you name it. But that was her least concern. Her mental scars terrified her.

She had intense flashbacks to when men were pleading for help but received nothing but a blade to the neck. It hurt her deeply.

She sat on her bed and took deep breaths. The flashbacks came continually.

She held her head and breathed in and out.

A hand touched her shoulder and she flinched away.

"Anna it's okay." Elsa soothed.

"No...It's not." Anna breathed.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have flashbacks?" Elsa asked concerned.

"I didn't want to worry you." Anna replied.

"I could have tried to help you..." Elsa said.

"I know...I'm sorry."Anna sighed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Elsa replied.

Anna took another deep breath.

"Go take a bath, it will help." Elsa said rubbing Anna's back.

Anna nodded slowly and stood up. She walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Elsa layed down in her bed already in her nightgown and sighed.

She closed her eyes and went into deep thought.

Anna returned in her nightgown and layed in bed.

"Anna." Elsa said.

"Hmm?" Anna replied.

"What do you feel bad about the most?" Elsa asked.

Anna pondered. "In my first war...my men were begging me to help them...but I turned away and focused on killing Hans." Anna's voice cracked.

Elsa did not know this. "Anna, were all human, we make mistakes." Elsa replied.

"Did your mistakes cost you to lead thousands to their death?" Anna asked with tears rolling down her face.

Elsa thought then replied. "Yes..."

Anna was confused. "What?"

"When I fled from Arendelle and sent that eternal winter... Thousands died because they weren't ready for winter. Crops died, flocks died, and even the people." Elsa's voice cracked.

Anna looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry."

Elsa shook her head. "It's not your fault."

Anna held Elsa's hand.

"And neither was the war." Elsa continued.

"But I-" Anna was cut off.

"Going to Hans and killing him stopped more deaths. When the leader is killed, the whole army stops and is taken captive. You saved lives." Elsa explained.

"I never thought of it that way..." Anna replied.

"Because you are to busy blaming yourself." Elsa said.

Anna nodded slowly.

"Thank you Elsa." Anna said.

"No, thank you." Elsa smiled.

Anna smiled and held Elsa.

She yawned and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight my baby sister." Elsa said drifting off to a slumber.

"Goodnight." Anna whispered.

Then they went to sleep peacefully.


	25. Gone

**This chapter was inspired by one of QuestHazels chapters in her story "The Arendelle War." So this idea was hers. **

**Enjoy!**

Days pasted in the Kingdom of Arendelle. Their were bad days for the royals and good days. Today was not a good day.

Elsa looked all around the castle for Anna but never found her. She asked servants and guards and they told her that they haven't seen her either. Elsa have up and sent men out to find Anna.

Hours later the search parties returned without Anna.

Elsa was very worried. Kristoff was equally as shocked, he was very worried about him wife.

General Ander was kind enough to even send some of him men to look for Anna but they did not find her.

Each day Elsa sent search parties and they did not return. It had been three days since her deer baby sister was home.

Elsa's stirred in her sleep. How could she sleep when she only thought about how Anna may be dead.

She sighed and kicked off her covers. She hopped out of bed and wandered around the castle.

She walked by her parents room and heard a sound. She backed up and pushed the slightly open door more open.

She quietly walked inside and sighed in relief when she saw Anna reading a book on her parents bed.

Elsa sat on the bed and watched Anna.

"Do you remember when papa would read us this story?" Anna asked showing the cover to Elsa.

Elsa nodded slowly still shocked that Anna was here.

"I guess the hero isn't actually happy after a war like in these stories." Anna said.

"Where were you?" Elsa asked.

"Here and there." Anna replied.

"You had us worried sick." Elsa said bowing her head in sadness.

"I'm sorry, I just needed to clear my head." Anna replied.

"Can you please warn me next time?" Elsa asked.

"I didn't tell you because you wouldn't have let me leave." Anna replied.

"How do you know?" Elsa asked.

"You think I'll kill myself." Anna replied.

Elsa bowed he head ashamed. "I'm sorry to think that way." Elsa said.

"It's okay I understand but don't worry, I would never." Anna replied.

"I'm glad to hear that." Elsa smiled.

"It would be selfish, I wouldn't have to deal with pain because I'll be dead but you and Kristoff would have to deal with the pain of losing me." Anna explained looking up at Elsa.

"Your right, we wouldn't be able to deal with that loss, we really love you." Elsa replied.

Anna smiled weakly.

Elsa noticed how skinny and fragile Anna looked. Anna had dark bags under her eyes and her skin was pale.

"Did you eat or sleep or even drink water while you were gone?" Elsa asked.

Anna shook her head.

"Anna you can't do that to yourself..." Elsa said sadly.

Anna only shrugged.

"How about we go to sleep then you will have a big breakfast in the morning." Elsa held Anna's hand.

Anna nodded slowly.

She got off the bed and fell into Elsa was weakness and tiredness.

"Come on, I got you." Elsa smiled holding Anna.

She layed Anna down in bed them layed down beside her.

She was about to say goodnight but she could already hear Anna lightly snoring.

Elsa chuckled lightly and kissed Anna's forehead.

"Goodnight my sweet baby sister." She said then closed her eyes and went into a nice sleep knowing that Anna was safe.


	26. Happier Times

Months past and the royals lives were slowly returning back to the way they wanted. The months turned into a year and their lives became even happier. Though the physical scars were present and never healing the mental scars were healing.

~1 year later...~

Anna dragged Elsa and Kristoff into a room with a big smile on her face, that big smile was more frequent nowadays.

Kristoff and Elsa sat in a chair and listened to Anna who was standing in front of them.

"I have something important to tell you." Anna said in a serious tone.

"Obviously since you dragged us in a room fast." Kristoff chuckled.

"Okay please don't freak out." Anna replied.

Elsa chuckled. "Just tell us!"

"Okay..." She sighed. "I'm pregnant." She smiled.

Their mouths dropped open.

Elsa stood up and wrapped her sister in a hug quickly. "I'm gunna be an aunt!" She exclaimed.

"You'll be a wonderful aunt Elsa." Anna smiled.

Elsa had tears running down her cheek as did Anna.

Elsa stepped aside.

Kristoff had tears running down his face. "I'm going to be a father." He smiled.

Anna nodded happily.

He wrapped Anna in a hug and spun her around.

"Kristoff I'm gunna get sick." She laughed.

"Oops sorry." He replied as he put her back down.

He brought his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with equal passion.

"Ahem." Elsa said.

They broke apart an chuckled. Anna took a step back and smiled at them. "I'm going to be a mother." Anna smiled tearfully.

"Mama and papa would be so proud of you Anna." Elsa cried.

Anna smiled and held Elsa's hand.

Anna looked down and rubbed her stomach. "I love you baby." She cried.

Elsa and Kristoff smiled tearfully.

"He's gonna be strong like his father." Kristoff grinned.

Anna swatted his arm playfully and Elsa chuckled.

"Correction! She will be as awesome as her aunt!" Elsa smiled.

Kristoff and Anna laughed.

"I don't care if it's a boy or girl. The baby will strong and awesome no matter what." Anna stated.

Kristoff and Elsa shook their heads amused.

"Well, I'll leave you two to look for baby names while I nap." Anna smiled as she turned around and walked out the door.

Kristoff and Elsa scoffed. "Pregnant woman." They said in unison.

"We can't disobey her or she will get hormonal on us." Elsa said.

Kristoff shook his head.

"You look for girl names and I'll look for boys?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa nodded as she pulled out a thick book full of baby names.

They looked for names silently till they needed approval.

"James?" Kristoff asked.

"Nay. I knew a James, he was difficult." Elsa replied.

Kristoff nodded and continued.

"Annalise?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff pondered then nodded. "I like it." He approved.

Elsa smiled.

"William?" Kristoff asked.

Elsa shook her head. "Too formal."

"He would be a Prince for Gods sake! How is that too formal for a Prince?!" Kristoff asked exhausted.

"Calm down or I'll get Anna." Elsa replied smiling.

"Fine fine, no William." Kristoff said then continued searching.

"I got it!" Kristoff exclaimed.

Elsa chuckled amused. "What now?"

"Christian." He smiled.

Elsa pondered then nodded smiling.

Kristoff sighed in relief. "There is a God." He shook his head amused.

"Okay so Annaliese if it's a girl and Christian if it's a boy?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff nodded.

"I think were done here then." Elsa smiled.

Kristoff nodded relieved.

Would it be a beautiful baby girl or a handsome baby boy?


	27. Happiness

**This is one of my favorite chapters I have ever wrote. Please review to let me know what you think! **

~9 months later~

"One last push Anna!" Kristoff cheered.

Anna pushed once more and at last the doctor held the crying infant.

"It's a boy." The doctor smiled then gave Kristoff his son.

Kristoff cried tears of joy. "He's beautiful." Kristoff smiled.

Elsa held Anna's hands with tears also rolling down her cheeks.

Kristoff gave Anna the child and kneeled beside the bed.

Anna and Elsa cried as they looked upon the healthy new born.

Her son had her strawberry blonde hair and round face and Kristoff's Carmel colored eyes.

"He looks like you Anna." Elsa smiled.

Anna kissed the babies forehead lovingly.

"What will his name be?" Elsa asked.

Anna stroked her sons hair and pondered.

"Christian Håkon Bjorgman" She smiled.

"I love it." Kristoff smiled and kissed Anna's forehead.

"Elsa." Anna smiled and brought the baby closer to her.

Elsa nodded hesitantly.

She took little Christian in her arms and smiled down at him.

"Hi Christian, I'm your aunt Elsa." Elsa smiled. - "I can already tell that you will be a handful like Anna." Elsa chuckled.

Anna smiled.

"I will always be there for you. I will even give you a snow day whenever you want." She smiled and caressed his hair.

He surprisingly wrapped his little hand around Elsa's finger. That was surprising of a new born.

"Wow he already loves you." Anna smiled.

Elsa smiled and kissed his forehead.

She gave him back to his mama and stood up.

"I'll leave you guys alone." Elsa said walking toward the door.

"Ok I'll see you later." Anna smiled.

Elsa smiled and walked out the door.

Ander came around the corner and took Elsa's hand.

They smiled at each other and went to spend the day together.

~A/N~

The definition of Håkon in Norwegian is "high son".That means it's a son coming from royalty or a high ranking person. If you wanted me to make a story for General Håkon I would say that his father was a high ranking General and that's why he named his son Håkon who later became a high ranking general. And now you can see that Christian is a "high son" or "Håkon" because he is a prince :) I had this all planned out.

Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen


	28. Hide and seek

~5 years later~

Little five years Christian is running down the hall to his aunt Elsa's study.

"Aunty Elsa!" He yells as he runs into room.

"Yes, dear?" Elsa replied not looking up from her document.

He plops his face down onto Elsa's lap and grunts.

"What wrong?" Elsa asked looking down and stroking his hair.

He sniffles and looks up. "I was playing hide and seek with mama and she weft." He sniffled.

Elsa shook her head amused.

"How's about we go look for your mama." Elsa smiled and stood up.

He nodded anxiously and grabbed Elsa's hand.

They walked down the hall silently searching for Anna.

Christian gasped. "Maybe she's with papa!" He exclaimed.

"Let's go see!" Elsa smiled and ran upstairs with her nephew.

Kristoff was sitting on their bed reading a book.

"Papa!" Christian yelled.

"Yes, son?" Kristoff replied with his eyes still fixed on the book.

"We can't find mama." Christian pouted.

Kristoff looked up at Elsa.

"Hide and seek?" He smirked.

Elsa nodded amused.

Kristoff leaned down to Christians hight.

"Check the closet." He whispered.

Christian smiled widely and nodded.

He ran to the closet and opened it.

Anna stood in the closet smiling.

"Found you!" He yelled.

Anna picked him up and smiled.

"Took you long enough." Anna smirked.

Christian shrugged.

"And you aren't suppose to tell!" Anna yelled to Kristoff.

"I thought you were half deaf?" Kristoff smirked as Elsa nodded and chuckled.

"I don't need hearing to know that my husband can't play hide and seek." Anna retorted.

Kristoff scoffed and returned to his book.

Can you and aunt Elsa read me a book in the library?" Christian asked.

"Elsa?" Anna said.

"Yeah I got time." Elsa smiled.

"Yay!" Christian exclaimed and jumped out of Anna's arms. He ran full speed to the library.

The sisters smirked and followed.

They arrived at the library and sat at the couch while Christian looked for a book.

Christian ran over with a book half his size and plopped it onto his mothers lap.

He sat in between his aunt and mother.

"Really a pirate book!" Anna asked.

"Argh." Christian replied in a pirate voice.

"He is a boy." Elsa chuckled.

Anna rolled her eyes and opened the page.

Lucky for them it was a picture book with paintings of pirates, meaning they didn't have to read.

Anna and Elsa were engaged in a conversation as Christian looked through the pages.

"Mama this one looks like aunt Elsa." Christian spoke.

Anna and Elsa raised their eyebrows and looked.

"Not really sweetie." Anna replied.

"Yeah, he has one eye like aunt Elsa." Christian replied pointing to the book then his aunt.

"Your aunt has an eye, she just can't see out of one." Anna explained.

"Oh..." Christian replied and returned to his book.

"Wow he's observant." Elsa said.

"Yeah that was interesting he never noticed stuff like that." Anna replied.

"Your little boys growing up." Elsa smiled and nudged her sister.

Anna chuckled and nodded.

Christian sat down on his mothers lap facing her.

"Hey there..." Anna said awkwardly.

"Hi." He replied.

Anna and Elsa smirked.

He held his mothers face and turned her head in different directions observing her.

"Um..." Anna said awkwardly.

"Mama." He said quietly.

"Yes honey." Anna replied.

"Who did this to you?" He asked as little tears rolled down his cheek.

Anna looked over to Elsa and Elsa placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

He looked over to Elsa. "And aunt Elsa." He sniffled.

"I don't think you would understand sweetie." Anna said as she wiped his tears.

"Please mama, it will be like a story to me." He urged.

Anna sighed and looked to Elsa who nodded.

"Okay, sit." Anna said.

He sat between his mom and aunt.

"Christian there are bad people in this world, and bad people want to hurt the good." Anna spoke.

"But why?" He asked.

"Well... Maybe their jealous because they don't the happy life that good people have." Anna explained.

"Oh... I see." Christian replied.

"You know that their are other kingdoms right?" Anna asked.

He nodded.

"Your aunt knows what to tell next." Anna gestured for him to look at Elsa.

"Well kingdoms sometimes fight with other kingdoms when they think they are unfair." Elsa explained.

He nodded in understanding.

"So...you guys fight in a battle?" Christian asked.

"Your right you smarty pants." Anna rubbed his head.

"So they hurt you so that they could take our home?" He asked.

Anna only nodded because he didn't need to know details.

"You must have won though!" He smiled.

"Yes honey." Anna smiled.

"Mama I'm going to keep you and aunt Elsa safe." Christian said heroically.

Anna kissed his forehead. "I bet you will honey." She smiled.

"Is there more?" He asked.

Anna and Elsa looked at each other and sighed.

"Go ask your father." Anna replied.

Elsa laughed.

He sighed. "Fine." He jumped off his moms lap.

He hugged his mom tightly. "I love you mama." He smiled.

"Love you too honey." Anna replied.

Elsa smiled.

Then he ran and gave Elsa a tight hug.

"I love you too aunt Elsa!" He smiled.

"Love you too sweetie." Elsa replied.

Then he skipped off.

"He will want to know more..." Anna sighed.

"Indeed." Elsa replied.

A/N

This story is almost over :( And this chapter was a little sad but I know a five year old would wonder what happened to his mom. Anyway! Please review and follow! Thanks!

Until Next Time ~Nowimfrozen~


	29. Family

Life is Arendelle had been happy even some months before the new Prince was born. They had gotten a new king! Elsa and Ander had married. They were truly in love with each other and they felt as if they were meant to be together. Ander was more than a General because now he is the King of Arendelle and he felt so honored.

When Christian was born that brought an even happier glow to the kingdom. Everyone watched as Christian grew bigger an stronger everyday.

Christian was now seven years old. His aunt was finally pregnant with her first child.

Christian ran into his aunt and uncles room.

"Hey uncle Ander!" He yelled.

"Hey Christian." Ander smiled and wrapped him into a strong hug.

He set Christian back down and he immediately ran to his aunt.

"Hey aunt Elsa." He smiled.

Elsa smiled. "Hey Christian."

Elsa patted the spot next to her on the bed. He sat where she motioned.

"How's my baby cousin?" He asked.

Elsa chuckled. "Great I guess, I can't really tell." She laughed.

Christian laughed.

He rubbed his aunts belly and smiled.

"I hope it's a boy so we can sword fight." Christian smiled.

"Now I hope it's a girl." Elsa chuckled.

"I don't really care if it's a girl either, I will still love and protect her." He smiled.

Ander rubbed Christians head.

"I'm glad you will protect him or her." Ander smiled.

"Christian Håkon Bjorgman!" Anna yelled coming down the hall.

Christian flinched and hid behind his aunt.

"What did you do now?" Elsa chuckled.

Anna walked in drenched in water with a look of anger.

Christian was having a laugh attack as was Elsa and Ander.

"Christian come here." Anna said threw clenched teeth.

He did as told.

He looked down prepared for a scolding.

Anna looked over to Elsa and smirked. Elsa was confused.

Anna had a small bucket behind her back. She took it out and poured it on her son.

He gasped as the water splashed onto him.

Anna set the bucket down and smiled.

Christian put back his wet hair and looked up at his mother.

"I see how it is." He smiled.

Anna nodded and walked over to Elsa. Elsa then proceeded to high-five Anna.

"I told you he would be like you." Elsa chuckled.

"I guess you were right on that one." Anna replied.

Christian ran over and hugged his mom.

"So does this mean I'm not in trouble?" He asked with a pouty lip.

Anna laughed. "No your totally grounded." She replied.

He crossed his arms and pouted as the adults laughed.

"How's my niece?" Anna asked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "He or she is fine." She smiled.

"Good." Anna replied and turned to her son. "Don't you have school?" She asked.

"Nay." He replied.

Anna rolled her eyes and pushed him toward the door.

"Bye aunt Elsa and uncle Ander!" He yelled then ran down the hall.

They chuckled.

"Now Kristoff and I will be...in our room. So bye." Anna waved goodbye and left.

"Maybe Christian will have another sibling." Ander chuckled.

Elsa rolled her eyes and layed down.

"I will see you later my love." Ander said walking out the door.

Elsa closed her eyes and smiled. "Broken things can be fixed." She whispered then fell into a slumber.


	30. Broken things can be fixed

**Hey guys this is the last chapter :( I loved writing this series and I'm really happy that you all enjoyed it! You all were wondering what my next story will be about and and I am please to inform that it will be about a shipwreck. Yes the gang will end up shipwrecked and left on an island. I'm sure you guys will like it! Thank you all for everything! Now on with the story. **

Elsa and Anna were both on the castle balcony. They watched as the northern lights lit up the sky.

"Anna." Elsa said.

"Yes?" Anna replied.

"I am so proud of you." Elsa smiled at her sister.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Elsa chuckled. "You have saved Arendelle more than once, you have even fought yourself, and you have managed to still be happy!" Elsa exclaimed.

Anna smiled. "Thank you Elsa, that means so much to me..." Anna side hugged Elsa.

"I'm proud of you too Elsa." Anna smiled.

"Thank you." Elsa smiled.

"A long time ago you told me something that I didn't really think about till now." Anna sighed.

"And what is that?" Elsa asked raising a brow.

"You said, broken things can get fixed much like how my broken crown can be fixed." Anna smiled.

"And you understand now what I meant?" Elsa asked then playfully nudged Anna.

Anna nodded with a chuckle. "I was pretty stubborn. I was broken just like my crown and in the end we were both fixed." Anna smiled.

"And who fixed you and that crown." Elsa asked with a proud smile.

Anna laughed. "You. My wonderful loving sister." She smiled.

Elsa kissed Anna's forehead. "I love you sis." Elsa smiled.

"I love you too." Anna said then hugged Elsa.

They spent several moment wrapped in each others embrace. Then they were interrupted by a cry.

Elsa chuckled. "Mamas coming!" Elsa smiled and held her child.

Anna chuckled and walked over to Elsa and the baby.

"Where's my beautiful niece!" Anna laughed.

Anna smiled down at her niece.

The baby smiled and tried to grab Anna's finger.

"You look just like your mama." Anna chuckled.

The baby girl was platinum blonde and she had her fathers dark blue eyes and Elsa's round face.

"You know she's gunna have powers right?" Anna raised a brow.

"I figured since her hair is like that." Elsa chuckled. "But she will be treated like the Queen she will be someday." Elsa smiled.

"Little Elise." Anna smiled and tickled the baby.

"Mommy?" Christian walked in the room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes honey?" Anna said kneeling down to Christians level.

"I had a bad dream." He sniffled.

"Awe." Anna replied then set him down on his aunts bed. She then sat by him.

Ander was gone at a political affair meaning he did not occupy the bedroom.

Elsa set little Elise in her crib and sat by Christian.

"You wanna tell us?" Anna asked.

He sniffled. "There was a man..." He sniffled.

"What did he look like?" Anna asked.

"He had reddish hair and sideburns and he had green eyes." He sniffled.

"Hans." Elsa whispered.

"What did the man do?" Anna asked.

Christian started crying.

"Hey it's okay." Anna soothed as she rubbed her child's back.

"H-he killed you." He hiccuped.

Anna looked up at Elsa with a look of sadness.

"Mama he hurt you here." Christian pointed you Anna's stomach.

Anna raised her brows.

"Anna that's really weird." Elsa said.

Anna nodded.

"You have scar there." Christian continued. "I saw it." He sniffled.

Anna lifted his chin and wiped his tears.

"Christian someday I am going to tell you a story... And you will understand why you had that dream." Anna said.

"I have a feeling it won't be a story but more a history lesson..." Christian sighed.

Anna nodded.

"Get some sleep love." Anna kissed his forehead.

He hugged his mother and aunt then left.

"We cannot hide what happened from him." Anna sighed.

"No we can't, but when the day comes we will be ready." Elsa smiled.

They hugged once more then went their separate ways for the night.

The royal family was happy once again. They knew what was to come when they had children but they were ready. They were not broken anymore they were repaired and ready to tell the story of bravery and sacrifice.


End file.
